Ouran Monster Academy
by Sylver Diadem
Summary: Haruhi is the only human to ever attend Ouran Academy, a private highschool for the future highest, most elite monsters in the world. Things are going to change. Love, betrayal, despair, revolution. All revolved around Haruhi. Will she survive? Will the vampire Hosts take her in as one of them? Will monsters and humans ever be able to co-exist? READ AND FIND OUT! X3
1. New Girl

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN PURE IMAGINATION! PLEASE R&amp;R! X3**

I look at the looming highschool that is Ouran Academy, which, until recently, had been an all-monster school. That is, until today.

And yes, I did say _monster_. This is a world were monsters have come out of the shadows and live side-by-side with humans. Ouran Academy is for our elite monsters, the ones being groomed to take over the corporate world once they graduate. Monsters are far more inteligent and much more civil than humans, so they run most of the head-honcho stuff. They let humans believe that they're still in charge when in truth, the monsters run the behind-the-scenes operations that make everything possible.

Deciding to ignore that particular train of thought and shrug off the aura of the school telling me to run (the wards keep away curious humans, even drunk ones), I walk to the gates.

A shrouded figure of black with a large, deadly scythe steps out from behind the gates. "Are you the human student?" it hisses inhumanly, it's voice cold, dry, and whisper-y, like dry ice fog. "U-um, er, yes." I answer uncertainly. The hood leans in close as if to examine me. "Hm... A bit scrawny for a human elite, eh?" he muses aloud. I feel my eye twitch. "Actually, I'm not an 'elite' anything. I live in an apartment complex, not a condo. I guess you 'elitists' would call me a 'commoner'." I mumble irritably. "Hm... you smell quite nice, for a commoner. What are you, pray tell? Man or woman?" he asks curiously. I almost smack him upside the head. Without even answering, I stalk past him.

_'This day is just going to get worse.'_

* * *

As I push open the heavy wooden door, I am taken aback by what I see. Everyone looks _human! _

"Are you the human student?" a gruff-looking man in a black suit asks. He has eleven other gruff-looking men with him. "U-uh, yes." I stutter, drawing away. I don't _fear_ them, he just looks kinda... mafia-like. And I _so_ don't need another run-in with the mafia.

"We are here to escort you to your classes and ensure that no harm comes to you." he explains as his companions surround me. Even before this, everyone was looking at us. They turned their heads the moment he uttered the word 'human'. "O-okay." I comply in a small voice. "First we are to see the chairman, who wanted to see you as soon as you arrived." he states and he move on, the men marching around me. _'Damn these rich monsters. Can they not compose themselves enough for me to walk around without this rather... stoic entourage?' _I grumble to myself as we continue through the school.

We FINALLY make it after about fifteen minutes of walking. The ring parts for me. "Please go inside." the leader of the rough men gestures to the door. I can hear how odd it is for him to say 'please' since I know for a fact that it's not in the monster vocabulary. I say nothing, though, as I enter the Chairman's office alone, shutting the door behind me.

It's rather dark in the office. "Ah, Ms. Fujioka. Please, come and sit." a voice as smooth and rich as chocolate velvet encourages. This voice seems to have a better ease with talking to humans. Barely able to see the outlines of the furniture, I make my way over to a leather chair and sit on the edge daintily.

"Ms. Fujioka, it is wonderful to see you again." the man, pale with whitish-blonde hair and caring cerulean blue eyes, smiles warmly. A vampire. "Hello again, Mr. Chairman." I greet with a small smile of unease. "Now, now, Ms. Fujioka. I've told you before, call me Mr. Suo. I take it your bodyguards didn't leave you alone at the entrance too long?" he inquires in casual conversation.

"Not at all. In fact, _they_ found _me_." I explain modestly. "But I don't understand why they're neccessary." I add in a slightly confused tone.

"Ms. Fujioka, you are aware that you are the only human at Ouran Academy, yes?" I nod. "You have to be a prodigy to get in here. Or a 'freak of nature' as many cruel humans would say. You are the _first_ human to ever get into this Academy and that says alot. Because of that, the students here have not had much contact with humans, especially a middle-class one such as yourself, to which I mean no offense, they might have a hard time controlling their basic instincts at first. But it is crucial that we show the world that humans and monsters _can_ co-exist in harmony. In fact, the men outside the door will only be with you for a week. Then I have another team that will protect you, and they shouldn't cause so much of a scene. They're third years here." Mr. Suo explains firmly.

I blink in surprise, awed by this... _man_ and his passion towards unity and peace. I recover quickly, though. "I don't want to be a bother to the students here, Mr. Suo. If it's easier for everyone, I'll take self-defense classes or something. I don't want people to hate me because they have to protect a _human_." I put emphasis on the species to make my point. Mr. Suo nods in understanding. "I'm glad to hear you feel that way, Ms. Fujioka. However, I am more than determined for this to work. These students will listen to my orders whether they want to or not. But don't worry, you won't even see them." he smiles in an almost creepy way. I fight back a shiver of foreboding. "Um..." I don't know what to say.

"Oh, by the way, we are short on girls' uniforms, so I'm afraid you'll have to wear a boys' uniform until we get some in. They should be here in two weeks." he smiles apologetically as he hands me a package that undoubtedly holds my new uniform. "Oh, and if you want to meet your future guards, go to the third music room at the end of the west wing. They are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka. Well, You better go get changed! Class starts in twenty minutes" he gives a happy smile that is actually very creepy and waves me off. I step into an empty room and change quickly. When I walk out, he squeals. "Oh my gosh, you look just darling! But nevermind me, go go go!" he cries enthusiastically as he ushers me out the door and closes it behind me.

The group of men are standing there silently, obviously waiting. "Are you ready to go, Ms. Fujioka?" the leader asks. _'Greeeaaat... now THEY'RE calling me that? Why so formal? I'm just a human to them, after all.'_ I nod and we head to my class.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**


	2. Bombing of Ouran

We enter my classroom, 1-A, and everyone stops and stares. I know they're eyes all looking _through_ the guards to lock onto me, who's in the middle.

A _'ding'_ announces that the PA system is on. "Attention students of Ouran Academy!" I hear Mr. Suo call out. "As all of you must be aware, there is a human among you who is to be a student here and learn alongside you all in your studies. The rules of the Student Handbook apply to our human and I expect you all to make her feel welcome. In fact, the first ten people who come to me with a little factoid about Haruhi Fujioka will be exempt from finals at the end of the spring semester with a perfect score.

Moving on to school business, all clubs will have booths set up in front of the school after classes today to look for new recruits. I encourage all first years to browse through the selection! And whoever recruits our human student will automatically get a fifty thousand dollar grant!" he cheers enthusiastically. _'I'm really starting to hate these rich monsters. They treat me like a prize rather than a person. Why go to so much trouble for a_ **_human_**_?' _I think to myself in slight irritation. I ignore the curious stares and the obvious glares to sit in the only vacant seat in the back right corner next to the open window. I look out said window, droning out Mr. Suo's excited buzz-talk.

"Psst. Psst!" someone hisses at me. I slide my eyes over to look at two redheaded boys trying to wave me over. Their pale complexions give them away as vampires, and their rather stony, light, honey-amber eyes don't help me think otherwise. I blink once before returning my gaze out the window. All the ones in this room are open. Probably so the vamps beside me don't go berserk from my smell and drain me dry.

The thought of that makes me go rigid as scenes flash before my eyes, which I promptly screw shut. Scenes of my _past_. A past I've tried so hard to forget. A ghost that will forever haunt the deepest recesses of my mind. My breathing becomes ragged and my fists clench, my consciousness stuck in an ever-replaying limbo that the ghost of my past has created especially to torment me past the brink of insanity.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asks me in a rather bored way. "Yeah, you having a seizure or something?" another voice, much like the first, inquires without emotion. I want to move. I want to tell them I'm fine. I want to continue this day like this didn't happen. Only...

Only with the evil, demonic auras of these monsters, my ghost can feed off the energy that they expel without even thinking, fueling itself in order to drive me crazy. There's only one thing to do now.

Slowly, I manage to me my arm without my ghost seeing. It's far too engrossed in watching my pained expression to notice as my hand slips into my pocket and I withdraw a switchblade, a trapdoor stiletto. I vaguely hear gasps from in the room, but I ignore them as I turn the blade downward and move to plunge it into my leg.

I hand catches mine and another slaps me across the face, hard. It's enough to scare the ghost back into stalking the darkest shadows in the deepest part of my mind once more. I blink, opening my eyes to see the twin vampires looking at me expectantly. One of the holds my hand with the knife. I yank my hand away, retracting my blade and stowing it in my pocket. I turn away from them, glaring back out the open window only to see a large, dark mass standing outside the closed gates. My mind solely focuses on that mass, my mind trying to come up with an answer as to what it is.

THen I hear a voice echo across the grounds from the gate. **"ATTENTION MONSTERS! WE HAVE COME FOR HARUHI FUJIOKA! RETURN OUR FELLOW HUMAN AT ONCE OR WE WILL DECLARE WAR AGAINST THE MONSTERS! IT IS NOT RIGHT FOR HUMANS AND MONSTERS TO CO-EXIST IN SUCH A VILE WAY! RELEASE THE HUMAN YOU ARE UNDOUBTEDLY TORTURING IN SOME FILTHY CELL AND RETURN HER TO US!" **some really loud, obviously DRUNK idiot shouts on the bullhorn.

"Oh look, the humans have come for their kid." one boy comments lazily. "Yes, but is it out of concern, or out of hatred for us _monsters_?" the blonde behind him inquires casually. The class chuckles in amusement, ignoring the shouting humans trying to take turns on the bullhorn.

"It's... out of hatred." I answer suddenly, making the class quiet as they all turn to look at me. I flinch at some of the glares. "W-well... what else would drunks do but be mad? I-I mean, speaking for the humans here, most are very angry drunks and the tiniest things will set them off. And although many are usually at work early this morning, but there are some who are still off until next week and..." I trail off, looking back outside. I know what they're going to do next. "They're about to start throwing bombs." I speaking with dawning realization, my mouth dropping to hang open.

"What? No way." a different guy waves off my warning. "Yeah, and why do they keep calling the human a 'her'? It's obvious the SHE is actually a HE." another guy rolls his eyes at the stupidity of humans.

A marlatov cocktail flies through the open window and shatters, scattering flames everywhere. The students scream in horror, running for the hallway. Instantly, the suited, gruff men surround me and the leader lifts me like a child, cradling me tightly as they head down the corridor. An explosion on our right makes me scream, fear finally settling in.

We stop outside a set of double doors. "We should be safe now, Fujioka." the leader sets me down as he speaks. I nod, unable to speak.

Slowly, the doors open and a gentle breeze carrying red rose petals bursts forth from inside the room. _"Welcome..." _a chorus of smooth, velvety voices echoes from inside. The bright light accompanying the voices fades and I'm greeted to the sight of four boys. Two are blonde and two have black hair, but all have pale complexions. Vampires. Oh, shit.

I back away from the entrance, trying to reign in my fear before they smell-

"What... what **is **the delightful smell?" the tall blonde murmurs dreamily. I stop breathing, eyes narrowing as I try to decide whether to run or pull out my switchblade.

The black haired one with glasses hits the blonde lightly with a notebook. "Now Tamaki, this is the human student." he chides halfheartedly. The blonde with blue eyes, much like Mr. Suo, gasps in excitement. "So _you're _the human everyone's been talking about! Oh, you're such a cute little boy! I could just eat you up!" he gushes like a child at Christmas. He rushes towards me, but immediately a thick wall of gruff men blocks his path. "Who-? Wha-?" the vampire dubbed Tamaki looks around in confusion. "We have been given specific orders to not let anyone come within arms' reach of Fujioka." the leader explains. _'And where were they when those twins were around?' _I think to myself miserably.

"Oh, wow, so **you're **human we're going to guard?" a young blonde asks in wonder as he approaches the wall of my guards. They move aside without a word, leaving me open. But I feel no fear now. It was just the initial shock of the explosion from before that startled me. I blink at the child-like male. "W-which one are you? Mitskuni or Takashi?" I ask, dumbfounded. "Oh, I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka!" he giggles. Someone moves to stand behind him and I look up to see the tall black haired guy looking at me with unreadable charcoal eyes. Mitskuni climbs his back and sits on the giant's shoulders. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka!" he proclaims happily. "Hi." I greet, blinking and still kind of feeling shocked.

Another explosion goes off down the hallway and more people scream. I clench my teeth and dart down the other way, not waiting for my guards or the vampires.


	3. Takashi!

**Okay, so I'm not sure how I'm going to continue this story. It came to me from watching Rosario+Vampire. Basically, I'm gonna wing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Another explosion goes off down the hallway and more people scream. I clench my teeth and dart down the other way, not waiting for my guards or the vampires._

**_NOW:_**

I get out the front doors in record time. I stop to catch my breath, my eyes looking up to glare at the crowd of humans shooting off artillery at random. Bazookas, grenade launchers, AK-47's, AR-14's, UZI's- **THEY'RE EVEN MAKING MORE MARLATOV'S!** Okay, there is obviously something very wrong here. It can't just be the humans behind this.

Looking around, I turn my back on the impending danger and look at the face of the school. I scan the windows until I see something odd...

"Haruhi!" I look at the front doors to see the vampires from before waiting in the shadows of the doorway while my guards come to surround me again. "Are you right, Fujioka?" the leader asks me, but I'm not focused on them. "Mitskuni! Takashi!" I shout almost authoritatively.

The two shadowed figures move out into the clouded light, wearing black jackets with the hoods drawn up. They're probably wearing gloves on their hands, which are stuffed into the hoodie pockets. I point up at the building. "Top floor, fourth in from the right." I instruct. They look up, shielding their faces from the sun. Riiiight... Vaaaampires...

In the window I had instructed, there stands a girl with long, dark periwinkle hair. Her eyes seem to glow an eerie green. "Any of you know her?" I ask flatly.

"Her name is Tanya Amadesiou. She's a second year, like Tamaki and I." the one with the glasses' voice answers from to my left. I don't turn to look, knowing he can sense that I acknowledge his presence.

Two strong arms grab me and I'm flying across the ground in before I can blink. A grenade explodes the place where we had been standing no more than ten seconds ago. Slowly, I look up to meet a pair of light, charcoal grey eyes. They stare at me intently, as if nothing exists in this world except for me. His hold tightens slightly, his pupils bleeding to crimson slowly. "Hey, uh, Mitskuni? Little... *ahem* little help please?" Haruhi calls out to the group inspecting the girl in the window. "Takashi!" Mitskuni shouts. The giant ignores him, though, and his mouth parts. I watch in awe as his canines lengthen into fangs. My eyes widen in surprise. "Dude, can you hear him?" I murmur to him.

"A vampire doesn't focus on anything else when they feed. It's our only moment of weakness." Mitskuni explains gravely, moving towards us despite the chaos surrounding our location.

I return my attention to the hulking vampire that's gazing at me like I'm some rare delicacy. Hmmm... he must not get young female virgin often... I blink, realizing that I can move my right arm. Suddenly, I get an in-genius idea and raise my hand to hover near his face. He doesn't even register it.

Time seems to stop as I pinch Takashi's nose closed, my eyes never leave his, which are trained on my jugular. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy, but the slowly receding red color of his eyes tells me I'm right. After a few moments, he blinks, looking around and registering that he's on top of me. Almost immediately after he realizes our position, he's gone, flanking Mitskuni's left in the blink of an eye. I rise and the twins appear on either side of me, offering their gloved hands. I take them and they lift me up easily.

Another explosion goes off and I hear the screaming start again. I turn to face the humans on the outside of the gates. "You want me assholes? Well, here I am." I announce over the sounds of mayhem and terror. The humans stop to stare at me. "I am Haruhi Fujioka. **_I_** am the human who attends Ouran Academy. Leave now or suffer the consequences and the threat of war between the human and monster races." My voice, for someone so quiet, is strong, loud, and clear. Very unlike me, but I like to call it my 'laywer voice'. After all, that's what I'm studying to become.

The humans hesitate, seeing as the person they've been asking for is before them. "Prove you're a human!" One shouts. "Yeah, if you bleed red, we'll believe you!" Another hollers. "Shoot him!" A woman screeches. The men aim and I tense, my right hand moving to grasp my knife in my pocket. But before I can blink, a hulking, cloaked figure is in front of me, blocking me from the human's veiw. The mob freezes in its movements again, obviously fearing the creature so blatantly staring them in the eyes. I spare a glance to the other vampires to see Takashi missing among their ranks. _'So he's in front of me...' _I realize thoughtfully.

A round of gunshots makes all the humans hit the ground. I turn to see the Chairman standing there, the evidence of the blanks still smoking lightly from the barrel. He too is covered from head to toe in black, a hooded cloak wrapped tightly around him, the hood drawn up. "This is ridiculous. If you want to cause a ruckus, go somewhere else." he hisses in disgust. "W-we want the human." a drunk man slurs in stupid stubborness. I roll my eyes, but stop when Chairman turns to me. "Haruhi, do you know any of these humans?" he asks calmly. I take a glance at them before looking back to Chairman and speaking just as calmly, "No Sir."

"Do you wish to leave Ouran Academy?" Chairman inquires in the same nonchalant manner. I raise an eyebrow in inquiry. He's testing me. I take a deep breath. "No Mr. Chairman. But if something like this happens again, I will take matters into my own hands." I answer calmly. Chairman nods, and turns to the human mob, his eyes glowing red. _"Go home." _his voice is layered with a menacing threat and hypnosis, a trick I've seen before that leaves the human will nonexistant and completely under the vampire's control. I've had it happen to me before.

And so, thus begins my first year of Ouran Academy.

* * *

**A.N. Okay, so I'm not very confident in my abilities in this story. I wanna make Haruhi a Monster Slayer (secret society of 'Special Police' that deal with monster problems world wide such as keeping them from overpowering humans in communities and abusing their abilities and enforcing their own ways upon humans, etc, etc.) I also wanna make a part where Mori-sempai recalls meeting Haruhi when she was a child, having been the one who saved her from a rogue gang of monsters that had killed her parents. Comments are appreicated! **

**~ Noah of Literature**


	4. Slayer

It didn't stay a secret long, the fact that I'm actually a girl. Everyone knew by the end of the first week of school.

Mainly it was because of the mermaids.

So there I was, minding my own business, when two slender arms wrapped around me in the hallway. "Mmm... you smell heavenly." a girl sighs from behind me. She'd managed to get past my guards, who are now trying to pull the crazy blonde off of me. Unfortunately, she decided to lick me from collar bone to the corner of my jaw before gasping and releasing me. "I've never tasted such a sweeter virgin! But tell me, why do you taste like a young woman?" she inquires, infatuated. I blink rapidly before blushing, unable to answer.

But before I can reply, I hear a, "Tsk. Didn't I tell you not to scare the human, Lyra?" The voice is harsh but smooth, like the raging sea. I turn in the iron grasp to see a tall, powerful-looking young woman who obviously looks like a fourth year with dark blue-green hair and matches eyes as deep and endless as two whirlpools. "I apologize, Princess Marissa." she girl murmurs as she detaches herself from me. I watch her as she slinks back over to the group of pretty girls behind the 'Princess', noting her platinum blonde hair and magenta eyes that are as clear as precious gems. "Uh..." I begin, unsure of what to say.

"I'm truly sorry. She's only a first year, after all." Marissa gives me a secretive yet assuring smirk. I lift the right corner of my mouth into what I hope is an easy smile. "Oh, no problem. But I need to get to class-..." I stop as she steps towards me as my guards regroup and block her out. "Apologies, Princess Marissa, but Fujioka needs to get to class." the leader of my guards explains gruffly.

"No, no, I _insist _the young Mr. Fujioka escort me to my classes first. It will give me time to properly apologize for the misbehavior of one of my subordinates." Marissa urges grandly, loud enough for everyone to hear. In the blink of an eye, she's at me side, linking our arms as she tugs me through the halls.

A vibrating in my pocket pulls away my mulling thoughts. I reach into my pocket and pull out my sleek Blackberry. The caller ID says, "Dorian".

"Oh, a brother, perhaps?" Marissa inquires in an almost sultry way. She takes the phone from my hand. "Um, that's not-" I begin. "But of course, I'll behave myself while in conversation with the famous Haruhi Fujioka's brother." she winks at me playfully, but her voice tells me to watch my step. I let my words die in my throat. She holds the phone up to her ears. "Hello?" she answers in an innocent, bubbly voice. Her eyes flash with confusion. "Hello?" she asks again, the bubbliness gone. Haruhi can tell that she's confused because no one is answering on the other line. "Uh, may I...?" Haruhi asks carefully, holding her hand out for the phone. Wordlessly, probably so she doesn't kill me, she hands over my phone. "Talk." is the only command I give.

_"Are you alone, Haru?" _my best friend, Dorian's voice speaks lowly. "I'm at school, Dorian." I speak flatly. _"I know, but this is serious! We- I-... it's important. Alex wants everyone here ASAP." _he tries to voice the severity of the meeting. "While just dropping all my books and heading over there is one of my highest priorities, I can't leave Ouran Academy considering they close the gates during school time. You'd have to come get me." As I say that, the bell rings. "Gotta go." I mutter, ending the call and turning off my phone. I turn on my heel to head towards class.

"Hey, wait a minute! You don't leave without saying goodbye!" Marissa screams from behind me. Before I know it, I'm pinned to the ground on my stomach. "I'll teach you a lesson." a gurgling voice hisses in my ear. The next thing I know, pain slices through my back and I can hear the tearing of fabric, the sickening 'pop' as flesh is cut open. I unwillingly let out a scream.

In moments, the weight is off my back and I'm being helped up. I gasp, half in pain and half at my savior. "Takashi-" I cut myself off with a horrid, wet cough. Something lands on my fisted hand and I look at it to see speckles of blood. "No..." I gasp, hort of breath. I can hear my body guards holding back a frenzied Marissa. "Give her to me! She's mine, now! GIVE ME THAT GIRL!" she shrieks. I turn slowly to look at her, the rest of my shirt and bindings for my chest falling away. I cover myself with one arm while my other hand dials Dorian. _"What's wrong?" _he asks right off the bat, knowing I only call in emergancies. "Scratch... blood... help... vampires..." I speak between slow, ragged breaths. _"Hang on, Haruhi, I'm coming!" _With a click, he's gone. I drop my phone, my hands are shaking so bad. I cling to the body holding me as hard as I can. "Can't... breathe..." I gasp, struggling to get air into my flooding lungs.

Then there's a bloody wrist in front of my face, pressing against my lips. I try to push it away, but don't have the strength. "Drink. It's the only way you'll live." a deep voice, low and urgent, whispers insistently. Reluctantly, I open my mouth and swallow the flowing blood.

It's like a jolt of electricity shooting through me as I drink, sucking like a nursing child. I hear a low, almost inaudible moan on my left and vaguely realize that the noise of fighting is gone. I open my eyes- when had they closed?- to see that we're in a deserted hallway.

A mouth and nose nuzzle into my hair, inhaling deeply as I continue to drink. The burning pain fades to a dull ache and a growl of -is that pleasure?- slips from Takashi's throat. "Enough." he murmurs in a husky voice. "Otherwise, you'll become like me." Those words seem to bring me out of my trance. I pull my lips from his flesh, watching in some sort of disgusted awe as his wound heals right before my eyes. I look up at him, those coal-black eyes even darker now as he fights back some sort of desire. Is he desiring me?

"Takashi! Haruh-chan!" Both look up to see Mitskuni and Haruhi's body guards running towards them. Takashi stands, holding Haruhi in a gentle way as to be careful of her injuries. Mitskuni stops and sniffs the air before his eyes widen in disbelief. "Takashi! Did you give Haruh-chan your blood?" Mitskuni asks in shock. Takashi nods once, unable to meet the blonde's eyes. Then I remember part of my training, the laws of vampires.

"There you are, Huni-sempai and Mori-sempai," the taller blonde vampire from before walks up with the other vampires, "we were wondering where you had..." he trails off, staring at me. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm not wearing a shirt, my arms the only cover of my feminine accents. I blush, my eyes turning down. Cloth covers me, and I look up at Takashi, who's now only wearing his dress shirt. I pull the jacket tighter around myself. "Thank you." I murmur gently. "Mori-sempai, did you... give that girl blood?" Tamaki asks in complete and utter shock. Takashi doesn't speak or give any indication, not feeling the need to answer the younger vampire because in the vampire world; depending on the age represents how much power one vampire has. "Yes, he did." Mitskuni answers for him through clenched teeth. The Host Club vampires gasp in shock, my suited guards moving forward to take me. Takashi puts me slightly behind him, growling threateningly at the guards. "Takashi!" Mitskuni snaps authoritatively. Takashi appears to snap out of it and regains his composure, looking slightly ashamed.

Before I can stop myself, I'm speaking. "Please, don't hurt him. I know what this means, but it's my fault." I step in front of Takashi a little unsteadily before taking a knee in front of Mitskuni, my head bowed. "I, Haruhi Fujioka, mortal woman, claim all responsibility for blood sharing with a vampire. I humbly accept whatever punishment there may be." I speak loud and clear despite my obvious fatigue.

The window behind Mitskuni and to his right explodes as three men in black suits with their faces covered jump through. One holds a crossbow designed for stakes, one has stakes strapped all over him, and another has a silver Grim Reaper scythe. Dorian.

"Get back! Step away from the human!" The man with the crossbow, Nigel, yells angrily, motioning the vampires away from me. I wave my arms at them to stop. "Stand down! **STAND DOWN**!" I shout over Nigel, the three men stopping their advance. I waver and wilt a bit, two arms coming to wrap around my waist to steady me. "Back away, vampire." I hear Dorian hiss furiously. I look up and, sure enough, Takashi is looking at me worriedly, ignoring the humans. I look to Dorian. "Stop. He helped me." I croak tiredly. As I stand, Takashi helps me. I glare at my Brothers. "If you think for a _minute _that I;m going to let you kill these people, and risk war between our races, you better high-tail your asses out of here _now_." I growl. Dorian and the other man give a sharp intake of breath. "We understand, Haruhi," Nigel speaks, startling the other two human men, "but it would be nicer to have an explanation." he eyes me intently.

"Yes, he is quite right." We all turn to see Chairman standing in the hall. "If you would, please, make your way to my office where we might discuss this more comfortably? No doubt Miss Fujioka would like some real clothes to reduce the discomfort of the large presence of men." I blush darker than before. Nigel nods. "Of course." he speaks, strapping his weapon to his back. Dorian and the other guy, who takes off his mask to reveal himself as Shugo, do the same. They come forward and are instantly making a protective circle around Haruhi.

"Hey, wait, aren't you guys Slayers?" Hikaru asks Dorian curiously. "Yeah, the "Police of Human/Nonhuman Interactions?" Kaoru adds. "Yes, that is us." Nigel answers good-naturedly. "So why are _you _with them, Haruh-chan?" Mitskuni asks with child-like, innocent voice.

I give a half smile. "Isn't it obvious, Mitskuni? I **am **a Slayer." I answer wryly.


	5. Castle

**A.N. Howdy! Hope y'all are enjoying this!**

* * *

_THEN:_

_"Hey, wait, aren't you guys Slayers?" Hikaru asks Dorian curiously. "Yeah, the "Police of Human/Nonhuman Interactions"?" Kaoru adds. "Yes, that is us." Nigel answers good-naturedly. "So why are you with them, Haruh-chan?" Mitskuni asks with child-like, innocent voice._

_I give a half smile. "Isn't it obvious, Mitskuni? I __**am **__a Slayer." I answer wryly._

* * *

**NOW:**

"Let's be clear, no one is to be hostile while on these grounds -especially in my office- is that clear?" Chairman growls angrily. We all nod quietly. With a small sigh, Chairman sits in his tall leather chair. "So, Haruhi," Chairman addresses me first, "will you start us on the beginning? I will ask these gentlemen to add when I see fit."

I take a deep breath, tugging on the hem of my extra school jacket, my hands beginning to tremble slightly. "Well, I was heading to class, and a blonde girl -Lyra, I think, but she didn't really do anything- came up behind me and sorta licked me on the neck." I'm not sure if I just saw Takashi stiffen or not. "Then another girl, Princess Marissa or something, came up and started vying for my attention. I received a phone call -before the bell, mind you- that was Dorian here," I nod to my Brother, "telling me that I was needed as soon as I was available because Nigel," I nod to the other man, "called a meeting. Which I want every detail on later." I look hard at him. Nigel, though older, nods sheepishly and looks down at his hands before I continue my recall of events. "Marissa answered the phone, but then gave it to me when no one spoke to her. Dorian told me I was needed and I hung up. I turned away to go to class, and Marissa attacked me from behind, scratching into my back." Takashi's fists visibly clench and I shudder lightly, remembering the feeling of my skin opening and my blood running in rivulets down my body.

"Anyways, Takashi and Mitskuni appear and Takashi takes me away from Marissa while I call Dorian back and tell him that I need help. I might have mentioned vampires, which is why they are equipped as such, but I don't think I cared at that moment, since I was practically _dieing_." I shrug, putting my shaking hands in my lap. "So Takashi gets me away from the fight, to safety, and that's when I... am helped." I speak clearly despite the trembling slowly creeping through my whole body, seeing the other vampires save for Chairman tense. I try to focus on keeping my voice steady. "Shortly after, Mitskuni and my guards catch up to us and that's when Dorian, Nigel, and Shugo show up. The next event is when the rest of... the other vampires -I guess I should say? I'm sorry, I don't completely know your names yet- appear and then you, Mr. Chairman." I finish with a smile, hiding behind that mask while my eyes begin to see everything that isn't _symmetrical_. Chairman nods slowly, absorbing my short story. "And you, Mr. Nigel?" Chairman inquires, completely calm about the fact that four **_well-__seasoned_ **Slayers, that could easily be the only four to leave this room alive, sit in his presence.

"I issued the order for my unit to regroup as soon as possible, no exceptions. Five minutes later, Dorian gets a call from Haruhi and she's asking for help. She mentioned vampires, and that's what we prepared for." Nigel turns to me. "How _exactly_ did this vampire "help" you, Haru?" Nigel asks, a little confused.

I raise an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing on my face, giving an air of calmness despite my quivering insides. "Nigel, I know you're smarter than this. How else could a vampire help a human without changing them?" I inquire casually, nonchalantly.

Dorian gasps in horror. "You're not saying he gave you **BLOOD**, Haruh?!" he exclaims in shock, standing as he speaks and putting the vamps on edge. I nod once and Nigel and Shugo, being older that Dorian, merely clench their jaws. "Haruh, you know what this means, don't you?" Nigel speaks calmly. I give a small sigh. "Yes. But if I'm not _killed _in the next 48 to 56 hours, I intend to continue my work as long as it isn't a hindrance to work performed by the Sayers." I raise an eyebrow expectantly at Nigel, who nods once in understand and waves Dorian to sit down, which he does rather reluctantly and stiffly. The real message; _As long as it's work that doesn't give away special positions, I'll do it. _

"Okay. Now you, Mr. Morinozuka? Mr. Haninozuka?" Chairman inquires politely to my 'future guards'.

"If I may speak quickly, Mr. Chairman?" Shugo pipes up. Chairman inclines his head to the red haired man who promptly turns to me. "Sister, do you need a puzzle?" Shugo asks me softly, since he's sitting on Dorian's left, who's on my left. I hesitate only briefly before nodding quickly. Wordlessly, Shugo pulls out a tablet and hands it to me. Ignoring the serious stare of Takashi, who sits on my right, I unlock the tablet with it's fifteen-digit password and quickly pull up my Mahjong game. I close out all outside distractions and focus on the game, my fingers flying across the screen.

* * *

**3rd POV **

Everyone but the Slayers stare at Haruhi before they raise their eyebrows at the Slayers themselves. Dorian shrugs, putting an arm around the unaware Haruhi's shoulders. Takashi's jaw clenches slightly. "She's an academic prodigy, that's the only way she got into here. But she underwent horribly intense training as a child. Now she has to let out the... "analytical energy" that gets pent up every so often. I'd say... about every four to five days?" Shugo nods at Nigel, who nods to back him up. "Proceed." Shugo gesture's in an 'I'm done' motion. Chairman nods in acknowledgement. "Morinozuka? Haninozuka?" he inquires again.

"Oh. Well, I just followed Takashi when he took off. I smelled the blood, but didn't know it was Haru-chan's blood until we saw the fighting. I tackled Marissa-chan and Takashi scooped up Haru-chan, who tried to call someone. I had Takashi take Haru-chan away from the scene and when we caught up, I could smell Takashi's scent on Haru-chan and then I knew that he'd given her blood." Mitskuni explains in a scary calm voice. Chairman nods again before looking at Takashi, who takes a deep breath.

"I... smelled her... She was in pain. I was told to protect her, and so I did. I took her away from the battle and knew she would... die without immediate attention... I did what I... had to." he speaks quietly, just enough to be heard. Chairman raises an eyebrow and Takashi flinches, but it's only visible to the other vampires. "She... her blood... smells like... nothing I've ever smelled before... It's... so enticing that I... even now I almost can't help myself." he confesses softly. Mitskuni gasps the loudest of the vampire teens. "Takashi! You should have told me that Haruhi was your _Unmei_ _Meito_*!" the smaller blonde cries in shock, pulling Haruhi out of her trance-like state. " '_Unmei Meito'_? Who?" she inquires, feeling lost. "It's nothing, Haru." Dorian speaks first.

Tamaki stands suddenly, eyes glowing red with anger. "How can you say that!? This girl has a right to know who she is!" he shouts angrily.

"Enough!" Chairman raises his voice authoritatively. Tamaki goes rigid a moment before sitting quietly. Haruhi raises an eyebrow. "What's going on?" she demands in a quiet tone. Her eyes move to Nigel, asking unspoken questions. Nigel sighs. "It's **you**, Haruhi. You are this boy's," he nods to Takashi," _'Unmei Meito'_." he answers her gently, his voice rather constricted and giving Haruhi the impression that something's wrong. But Haruhi understands, having studied the rules of the vampire community. "Oh, it's fine, Nigel. I already gave the Mitskuni my word that it was my fault for the blood sharing. I am completely at their disposal." Haruhi shrugs indifferently. "I mean, it's only right. Even non-humans want justice for the breaking of their laws. Who am I to think I'm an exception just because I'm human and I "didn't know any better"? Bullshit." Haruhi blinks slowly as she hands Shugo back his tablet and shakes off Dorian's arm with a quick glare at the black haired, wiry yet strong looking emo. Dorian looks unashamed.

Chairman clears his throat to get attention.

* * *

**Haruhi's POV**

"You've already given yourself to the vampire law, Haruhi?" Chairman asks me gently. I nod once, now feeling at ease. "No point in hiding it. It was my fault." Okay, so not _EVERYTHING_ I'm saying is correct, but I'm not going to let some vampire I barely know take the blame for trying to save me. "I begged him to save me. He was wary on it, and really defensive when I mentioned the blood. But I guess the thought of negative mass-media for Ouran, or maybe the thought of someone dieing by something other than him in his presence was gross, or maybe I really am pitiful when I'm dieing, but he did it. Again, I take full responsibility of the situation, since I did kinda force my hand." I shrug once again. I turn to address my "savior". "I apologize if you felt I put you into a compromising position with my plea." I speak with empathy. He nods, his eyes gazing over me intensely over and over again. I turn away, trying to shake this odd feeling that I can't name.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but we have to take you before the Elders as soon as possible." I nod at Chairman's warning/apology. "That means we leave for Okinawa as soon as school lets out. But now, I have a meeting to attend in five minutes." he speaks, looking at his watch. He rises. "Mitskuni, Takashi, you are to stay with Haruhi. You're both smart boys, so I don't think missing a day of school with hurt. Do **NOT** leave her side." Chairman flashes his fangs to reinforce his command. Takashi and Mitskuni both nod in unison at the elder's decision. Nodding once himself, he addresses the other Slayers. "If Haruhi is proven innocent and allowed to live, I will personally return her to your care. Until then..." he hesitates before speaking quickly and bluntly, as if not wanting to say it but having to anyway, "she is basically vampire property." Nigel nods in understanding. He rises too. "Let's go." he orders the other two. They rise and begin to leave. As Nigel passes by, he squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. "Remember your training." he whispers softly. I nod a few times, unable to trust myself enough to speak at this point.

When the door closes, Chairman says, "The rest of you should get to class. Gather at the pond after the final bell. You are dismissed." And with that, he's gone, melted into the shadows of the dimly lit room, the only light source being a single oil lamp on low.

The twin redheads rise and stretch. "Well, time to get to class." they sigh uncaringly in unison. Before I can react, they are on either side of me, linking arms. "Come on, Haruhi. We have Literature next." they continue speaking in unison. I look over my shoulder to see Mitskuni and Takashi following us, their faces unreadable. "Uh... is it _safe_ to go out?" I ask, trying to stall time so my mind can catch up with the events so I won't go into shock. The two redheads shrug nonchalantly, dragging the poor me (_very obviously a girl now since I no longer have the chest bindings and my friggin' 40D size breasts which I tried to get a reduction on, but for some unknown reason the Slayer Generals decided against it, leaving me to bind the boobs to the point where I struggle for breath in order to fight without the breasts hindering my movements_) along the halls. "Should be. Everyone's in class except us." the one on my right, Hikaru, if I remember correctly, comments in a lax tone. I can feel my brain going into overdrive to calm my system down. Slowly, I begin breathing in and out through my nose deeply and silently so as to not attract attention.

* * *

Nobody looks up when we walk in through the back classroom door. The Twins put me in my seat like a doll and take their own. Mitskuni and Takashi lounge against the window by my desk, seeming to fade into the background as the Twins easily refocus on the lesson.

But I can't even hear the teacher over the blood roaring in my ears. My heart is pounding so loud, I think it's trying to pump its way out of my throat. The edges of my vision are getting dark as the obvious sign of tunnel vision. I look over at the fuzzy silhouettes of my two guards. "Open... window..." I try to speak, but I can't hear myself. I lay my head on my head, my eyes open but my mind blank as I stare out the new, flawless glass window. I continue my breathing, realizing that I can faintly hear a melody dancing along the edge of my mind, like the wisp that floats just within view. I try to pull away from the melody, but it draws me to it. _'If I do that here, I will get in serious trouble. I can't unleash my Slayer Magic with so many... non-humans... around.'_ I mentally try to steel myself against the temptation to unleash my powers even for a second. _'I am stronger than the Magic. I can wield my Magic better than anyone.'_

I raise my head. trying to blink away the shock, but everyone's getting up and leaving. Strange... is it lunch already?

"Hey... Haruhi, are you okay?" I hear someone speak. Must be one of the twins. I nod my head in response. "Yeah. M'fine." I hope to whatever deity is listening that I sound as OK as I want them to think I am. I stand, only to wobble. That's when an arm, long and obviously strong, wraps around my waist in an attempt to keep me steady. I blink, trying to clear my head, and vaguely see the entire group of vampires surrounding me. As to what their facial expressions are, I have no idea. "Need... air..." I speak slowly, trying to make my way to the window. However, I don't remember even taking a step, as I fall immediately into unconsciousness...

* * *

The smooth, almost inaudible purring of the car greets my ears as I slowly come to. My eyes flutter open and I see all the Hosts sitting rather still, looking off into space. I'm leaning against a shoulder, my clothes still intact.

I blink and catch the twin vampire's attention. "Look, she's up." they announce in mild surprise. All the other present vampires rouse at their words. "Are you alright, Haruhi?" the one named Tamaki inquires gently.

"Don't worry, Tamaki. It's only natural." the black haired boy with glasses- Kyoya, I think- assures the energetic blonde. "She's lost a lot of blood. Ingesting some vampire blood isn't enough to keep away fatigue from such ordeals. You should know that, **Tamaki**." I swear, the way he said that holds an under... rather **innuendo **meaning. Or is it intentional? Then it clicks. _'Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are a gay couple.'_

"How ya feeling now, Haru-chan?" Mitskuni- er, Hani-senpai- inquires curiously. "Uh, a little dizzy, but I'm fine." I manage a small smile. Hani-senpai scrutinizes me for a moment before relaxing. "That's good. 'Cause we're almost there!" he cheers. I blink once and look to my left, past Mori-senpai, to look at the large mansion quickly getting closer. It's modern, for the most part. It looks huge from the outside and the gardens are neat, spacious, and a beautiful blend of colors. "Oh, wow." I murmur to myself.

"All these flowers have been imported from all over the world. We have specially trained gardeners who take care of the grounds." Kyoya-senpai comments casually as the limo pulls up to the front double doors.

* * *

* Unmei Meito: loosely translated as "Fated Love" or "Fated Mate"


	6. Power

KEY:  
_~ 'Mental Haruhi'_  
_**~ 'Mental Takashi talking to Haruhi'**_  
**~ "Black Angel's voice"**

* * *

Inside the castle is spacious, but not drafty; clean, but not overly so; modern, but still has a base medieval feel. Instantly, Haruhi falls in love with the wonderful new piece of architecture. _'Who knew something like this existed in Okinawa?'_ she thinks to herself in wonder.

**_'It is warded to keep humans from discovering it. This building has been here since the Paleolithic Revolution.'_** Haruhi jumps at the familiar voice in her head. _**'Ta-uh, Mori-senpai?'**_ she asks hesitantly, looking at aforementioned vampire. He does not make any physical inclination, but she hears,**_ 'Yes. I apologize for startling you.'_**

_**'B-but how-?'**_ she's cut off by his explanation. _**'You took my blood, remember? Now we can communicate telepathically like any two vampires could.'**_ he explains gently.

**_'Isn't it sort of like mind reading? I thought humans with such abilities couldn't read a non-human's mind.'_** she asks, confused more than ever.

Takashi is quiet for a moment.**_ 'I didn't say you could read my thoughts. You have taken my blood, so I can enter your mind. But I have not shared of yours, so the only way you could do that, or even converse with me as we are, is by my choice alone.'_** It's almost like he's got a "besides"-comment coming along, but after a few moments of silence and following Mr. Suoh, Haruhi turns her attention to the two large double doors they are approaching.

They are stopped a few yards from said entrance by several burly men with pale complexions and stony eyes a varying color.

"Leave the human with us." on of them, a brunette with obsidian-like irises, commands calmly. A few others step forward, holding chains._ 'Geesh, I hope that's not silver.'_ Yet despite it all, Haruhi does not feel afraid for she knows that to vampires, fear is a weakness and weakness is not something she can afford right now.

Mr. Suoh nods only once and he and the Host vampires continue and slip through the opened doors one by one, Takashi being the last. With a final, unreadable expression in his coal-grey eyes, she's left alone with the stranger vampires.

Our heroine says nothing, giving no sense of struggle when four of the men come forward with the chains and shackle her wrists and ankles with the solid silver. The Slayer frowns, knowing she'll have a rash on her wrists later. 'At least this uniform keeps it off my ankles.' she thinks with very little relief.

"You are to remain silent unless asked a question, mortal. And I should tell you; the less you speak, the better." he narrows his crystal green eyes cruelly in a dark glee as his mouth twists up into a smirk of mad humor. 'Must not be fond of humans.' Haruhi sighs inwardly.

The double doors open and two of the largest men are at her shoulders, guiding her forward.

Almost immediately, Haruhi feels like she's in Harry Potter: Order of the Phoenix. The room is circular, the middle at ground level with five-foot walls beginning the bleachers/benches- like a mini coliseum.

She is led to the podium in the middle, the chains of her shackles laced through steel hoops to keep her wrists firmly to the solid wooden podium in the center of the circle. Surrounding her, filling the seats to the brim, are hundreds of what look like vampire elites/nobles. They eye Haruhi, their expressions ranging from either curious, disgusted, angry, or... hungry. Still, the human gives off no whiff of the alluring scent of fear. Although her wrists are beginning to itch a bit...

The room is silent as three men in golden robes stand. "Haruhi Fujioka, mortal woman and elite of the Slayer Society," the one on the left begins, "you are charged with not only the deaths of twelve vampire nobles, but of blood-sharing with on of the sons of nobility." the middle growls in a low, rich voice. "What have you to say?" the right one hisses.

Haruhi blinks once. "Well, I'd like to start off by saying that it's an honor to meet so many nobility at once, since I've never actually gotten to formally meet a vampire. Second, I've actually never worked a vampire case before- and I know vampire laws state that the penalty can fall on the shoulders of family or colleagues- but whatever. And also, there wasn't any "blood sharing"." Haruhi uses air quotes with her bounds hands. "I forced him. So I guess the correct term is... blood-taking?" she muses aloud innocently, oblivious to the outraged gasps and snarls of the vampires around her. "But now that I think about it," she begins thoughtfully, "I guess I technically 'raped' him in the vampire sense of the word... so I guess you mean 'molestation'? 'Attempted murder' perhaps? Because I that there are some bat shit fucking crazy assholes in this world that will drain vampires of their blood for one reason or another and then just leave them there to die..." Haruhi trails off, deep in thought and still oblivious the angry muttering going on around her. The Hosts sweatdrop.

Everyone is shocked for a good five minutes as the female Slayer flips through her vocabulary to find the right word.

However, everyone is brought out of their stupor by the doors banging open to reveal a group of five- four men led by one woman. All the vampires stand as the newcomers enter the room, unwelcome. "What is the meaning of this?!" the middle one roars in outrage.

"We are Miss Fujioka's representatives from the Slayer Society." the woman, golden blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun, flashes a too-brilliant business smile. Her eyes are a sharp, crisp jade green, much like the skirted business suit she wears. The guys, though they look fresh from training, are geared for battle.

"From the Society?" the right one inquires, only sounding half-interested.

"Of course." she gives the winning smile. "Miss Fujioka, do please rid yourself of those unseemly attachments." she orders without even looking at the girl. Haruhi merely blinks in mild surprise. "Um, sorry, but I am sworn under their authority. I follow their procedures without hesitance, unlike you. And exactly WHO are you?" the brunette demands apprehensively.

The blonde turns to Haruhi, eyes flashing dangerously. "I am Alyssa Blefo, your representative from the Slayer Society. An order from me is like an order from the Heads themselves." she speaks sternly in a voice that totally reminds one of a child trying to boss her parent around. Everyone can hear the empty authority except Ms. Blefo.

Haruhi merely blinks once at the strange woman. She looks to the male Slayers, who are shifting uncomfortably and focusing on the floor. Then the brunette turns to the Elder vampires, her eyes asking them silently if it's okay to do as the blonde woman demands. "You may remove the shackles. They are merely a formality." the middle one waves for her to go ahead. Shrugging, the female Slayer crouches a bit before leaping over the podium in a front flip. Half-way through execution, she yanks her hands in towards her body, shattering the silver instantly. Haruhi straightens her uniform with a passive expression settled on her face.

"Now then, shall we negotiate dropping charges?" Ms. Blefo asks in that false, sickly sweet voice that makes Haruhi want to wretch.

All three Elders raise a single eyebrow. "And why, pray tell, would we do that?" the left one growls in agitation.

"Because if you don't, I'll just have Haruhi kill you all right now, right here." Mentioned Slayers' eyes widen and she takes a step back, sparing a glance at the Hosts and Mr. Suoh. They all have blank looks, but a small shimmer in their eyes betrays their bewilderment.

"You dare to threaten us on our own grounds?!" the middle roars this time, rising to his feet in his anger and indignation. All the other vampires stand too- silent and tense.

Haruhi takes this time to reach out and probe Ms. Blefo's mind. There are no blocks-strange for one from the Society- so Haruhi easily slips in.

'What do these nocturnal beasts know? All I have to do is get the girl out in one piece and I'll get the promotion of a lifetime- regardless of coming here alone-' Haruhi pulls out of the droll and haughty mind.

"I don't see the problem, creature." Haruhi covers her mouth in shock at the bonde woman's words. "I'm giving you the chance to live. All you have to do is let me and mine go with no charges and no harm to us and you keep your God-forsaken existence. Everyone wins." she gives that fake smile again, and Haruhi's anger boils.

"Foolish woman, the girl is under OUR jurisdiction now! You have no power here!" the right one bellows furiously.

"Oh, give her a break. She didn't know any better." Ms. Blefo waves him off like he's nothing and something in Haruhi becomes taut- her last string of control. "Miss Fujioka, would you kindly activate your Power?" Ms. Blefo asks innocently.

Finally, Haruhi snaps, grabbing Blefo by the neck and raising her feet off the ground. "Like Hell I'd ever listen to you! You shouldn't be here, and you know it, you ungrateful bitch!" Haruhi snarls and the now stupefied blonde. The idiot's fear acrid and so strong in the windowless room= not at all appealing.

"_You_ give_ me_ orders?_ You_ tell_ me_ to break_ my_ solemn oath? I am many times your senior, _child_, and I will **_crush you_**." the last two words come out dark with an underlying hiss.

Still, Blefo tries to instill a higher 'authority'. "Y-you side with these monsters? W-where is your honor as a Slayer? How can you-!" Haruhi's hand tightens it's grip, cutting off both words and oxygen. The vampires around say nothing, nor move.

"You try my patience." Haruhi growls dangerously.

"Enough, Fujioka." the right middle vampire commands calmly.

Haruhi gives one last squeeze, ensuring that Blefo is passed out, before releasing her body to fall unceremoniously to the floor with a loud 'thump' and no one bats and eyelash.

Promptly, the female Slayer turns to the three Elders and kneels, head bowed. "I humbly apologize for the uncouth behavior of my subordinates. I can guarantee lengthy steps to keep this mishap from occurring ever again." she apologizes in a quiet and earnest tone.

"We do not reflect the pest's ignorance unto a Slayer of your stature." the left one assures the bowed Slayer.

"However, we are now curious." the right one comments casually. "We would like to see your Slayer Power, Fujioka." the middle one announces.

Haruhi feels her heart almost stop and she almost loses her balance and falls over. She closes her eyes. "I'm afraid... that is not possible. All of us Slayers have taken an oath- a vow of blood and soul. Less I am to break a quarrel between humans and non-humans, my Power will lie dormant within me." she explains carefully.

"Then we'll use the insolent woman's words: why do you take our side- our justification- despite your honor as a Slayer?" the right one inquires. "Why do you follow our rules? You can most likely have taken down our children, so why did you comply to our laws and let yourself be on trial?" the left one questions, seeming somewhat frustrated yet eager to know my answer.

"Why did you enroll into Ouran Academy, Fujioka?" the middle asks in all seriousness. A gentle probing at the outside of her mental barriers tickles its way into Haruhi's sub consciousness.

The brunette stands slowly, her eyes kept closed. "I may be a Slayer, but personally I believe our worlds were meant to co-exist peacefully." she answers solemnly. not opening her eyes. "Because of this belief, I sent in to take the entrance exam, demanding to be held to the same standards as my fellow non-human classmates. I felt, and still feel, that I can be an example of our efforts to live together. And unlike so many other humans who have claimed ignorance in murdering non-humans, I knew I could not lie. It is dishonorable and I know non-humans crave justice just as much as humans do." she explains in a calm, rather detached voice.

There is silence for a lengthy period of time, and Haruhi still refuses to open her eyes.

She smelled the attack before she felt her attackers' feet hit the ground.

In a flash, she whirls to faces her first attacker, a tall man with black hair and red eyes that glow with the beginnings of the thrill of battle. He moves to claw her face, deeming her unable to block, but she's faster- ducking so he snags the woman who was coming up behind Haruhi. Said brunette Slayer kick the legs of both out from under them.

Hands grab Haruhi's shoulders, lifting her up. She can hear the faint hiss of the vampire behind her. Haruhi uses the momentum the vampire is using to lift her to swing herself up, flipping over the man to yank him to the ground.

She backs up quickly, but the first male grabs her by her neck and pins her back to the ground, both clawed hands wrapped firmly around her throat.

Bringing her arms up between his, she splits her arms, breaking his hold and she smashes a hand into his face, rolling them over so she's on top. She strikes her elbow into his face quickly before jumping up. Using the male's face as a little leverage, Haruhi jumps up to land feet first on the shoulders of the other man, effectively dislocating the shoulders, before jumping again to deal an axe kick straight on the woman's head. All three are down in 22.3 seconds.

She can feel five more surrounding her, though they move fast enough to blur, trying to confuse her. At this point, Haruhi shuts down all frivolous emotions and lets her instincts take over, ignoring all outside influences. The probing feeling is slammed away forcefully.

Dodging, weaving, striking, stunning, you name it. She doesn't try to do permanent damage, just incapacitate them. None of this requires her unleashing her Power, which is no doubt what the vampires want. The other four Slayers stand as far away from the Black Angel as they can, confident that the vampires only want _her_ and not them... Just remember; CONFIDENCE. (Yeah, right Rookies!)

In less than a minute, Haruhi is taken from her trance as she realizes she's in one-on-one, hand-to-hand combat with Mitskuni Haninozuka. All other opponents are out cold on the ground.

_'If Mitskuni's here, than Takashi's-!'_ Haruhi hears it just in time and leaps to her right, whirling to see the duo standing there._ 'Damn, are they trying to get hurt? This provocation is reckless and idiotic!'_

"Show no mercy, Takashi." Mitskuni's voice is dark and emotionless, his crystalline honey eyes now icy and harder than before, reflecting his voice. Takashi says nothing, but seems to blur out of existence. Mitskuni follows a fraction of a second later.

She hears them moving and blocks them easily enough, but they're faster than all her other challengers rolled into one times two! This is the usual speed she herself trains with, and it's sort of unnerving to have someone else this fast against her. Both teams, in turn, get good hits on the other. _'I don't want to risk the lives of these people who seek justice! Why can't they understand that?!'_ Haruhi tries to steel her resolve.

Back over with the male Slayers, who are watching the battle in awed anxiety. This is **_the_** Black Angel in action! Their thoughts stop suddenly at the feel of claws on their necks and their feet leaving the ground.

Haruhi catches the barest flash of red hair and feels four more pairs of feet on the battleground; the other Hosts have joined the battle.

"Black Angel!" she turns to see the newbie Slayers surrounded by vampires, claws around their necks. She can only look for a deca-microsecond before she has to refocus on the battle._ 'Damn it! I have no choice!'_ she rages inwardly, cursing herself for getting innocents stuck in this fray and having to use her Power, which she loathes.

She blinks, her eyes suddenly glowing a neon purple. Swirling tattoos of the same glowing color cover every inch of her body. But that's not the coolest part.

No, that's the giant onyx-black, feathered wings she sports on her back that are half-expanded in a warning.

Wordlessly, she raises her right arm and a swirling black mass of dark energy surrounds her hand. Almost immediately, her uniform melts away to reveal a black and silver version of what Princess Leia wore when she was with Jabba the Hut. Creatures appear slowly, surrounding the young woman who summoned them from the depths of Hell. Some minor monsters, but most are so ancient that only Lord Satan himself and his eldest three sons have access to them (not anymore!). These creatures are leathery, slimy, scaly, faceless, and some so oddly grotesque that the mind, human or non, cannot fathom its existence.

**"One more step, any of you, and they have permission to feast upon your corpses."** Haruhi speaks and it sounds like she has three voice at once; her normal one, and low demonic growl, and a furious, inhuman hiss. All the vampires, awake or coming around, are frozen in place from the fear so deeply rooted in them by the menacing aura that shrouds the female Slayer. The Slayers stare, wide-eyed, from their place near the doors. The soft probing from before is very light, and quickly dismissed from Haruhi's mind.

**"Step away from my Brothers."** she commands sharply, her solid-colored, glowing eyes moving to glare at the addressed vampires.

The creatures back away slowly as to not startle the Slayer into releasing the creatures that make their hair stand on end. They all know that if she did let them loose, even one, none of them would survive.

This is the Black Angel of the Slayer Society. Many of the vampires present had heard of her, but never actually seen her. Well... one had, but we'll get to that later. The point is, they were finally seeing someone they believed a myth in the flesh at last; Black Angel- the trump card of the Slayer Society.

"Haruhi Fujioka, deactivate your Power." the middle Elder orders calmly. Haruhi looks over at the trio, effectively killing any tiny hope of her remembering her vow to follow their laws and do as she's told.** "Let the Slayers go free now."** she demands in that powerful voice that rattles everyone's cores.

The middle Elder is still for a moment, relapsing, before turning to the male Slayers and nodding once. Quickly, they stand and leave, not wanting the Black Angel to smite them in her anger.

Haruhi waits until the boys are outside the building before the creatures fade away, returning to their horrible habitats. She keeps her Power activated, however. The probing becomes one sudden, uncomfortable prick that lasts only a second. Nothing to be worried about.

But if Takashi's eyes hadn't started glowing the same color as hers, she _would_ have ignored it.

"Takashi!" Mitskuni cries in worry and surprise.

**"Idiot."** Haruhi growls through clenched teeth. She tries to deactivate her Power, but she's stuck- he's like a peg in her cogs!

"Release him, Fujioka!" the left one demands angrily.

The Slayer snorts in amusement and irritation. **"You think I haven't tried?"** she asks rhetorically.** "He's tapped into the base of my Power like an idiot rookie. I wouldn't be surprised if his soul is slowly getting obliterated inside his body, which will then implode."** she comments rather ruefully.

Slowly, ever so slowly, swirling tattoos that match Haruhi's own start to scrawl across Takashi's face, and down his neck to disappear under his shirt. **"No way."** the Slayer murmurs in shock, catching everyone's attention.** "Stop! You'll die if you do that!"** she shouts, feeling more and more frustrated by the minute. She closes ehr eyes to focus.

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" Kyoya's voice is like a rock amid the stormy sea.

**"He's trying to channel my Power."** she explains through grit teeth. In her mind, she's searching for him. _'Takashi! Takashi!'_ she yells mentally.

After a few moments of searching, she hears, **_'...-hi? Haruhi!'_** Then she feels his presence in her soul- and he's dangerously close to what she refers to as the well of Power. _'Takashi, come towards my voice! Hurry!'_

A few seconds later;_** 'I can't.'** _he states flatly.

**"He's stuck! Dammit!"** she curses out loud._ 'What do you think it is?!'_ she pleads desperately, not wanting for someone's soul- human or non- to die by a mistake that has even the slightest chance of correction.

_**'...You.'**_ he answers after a moment.

Haruhi Fujioka opens her eyes to see her and Takashi surrounded in the beginnings of a Power Vortex- dangerous to all non-humans. With determination set firmly upon her face, she walks up to the still standing Takashi's body. The Slayer gives no hesitation before pulling the tall man's face down to hers and kissing him fully on the lips.

In about three seconds, the glow fades from both people. Haruhi is the first to pull away, taking a step back. Takashi's eyes open to lock on her, but the Slayer refuses to meet his gaze. Haruhi feels sort of giddy, her stomach so full of butterflies, despite the tunnel vision forming on the edges of her sight. 'That was my first kiss...'

Takashi, on the other hand, feels like his body is full of electricity. Haruhi's blood, at this moment, is singing so loudly to him. And she's so _close!_ It's practically driving him mad to keep his composure and stoic face. But she keeps her head down, hiding her own face from him.

"This trial is over. Escort the Slayer to her rooms." the middle Elder commands.

Immediately, the two large vampires who brought her in flank Haruhi. She lifts her head, eyes and face expressionless as she allows them to lead her out.

* * *

_**Questions, comments, concerns? Review 'em! :3**_


	7. Sentence

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alone in her assigned room, Haruhi sits in a corner, knees drawn up under her chin with her arms wrapped around her legs. She's tired, plain and simple. She had only ever called on those creatures twice before, and both times landed her in the ICU for a month.

She takes a look around her room, registering the furniture. A king size bed with navy blue silk bedding, a budreau, and two doors- probably for the bathroom and closet. There's also a large, heavy work desk of mahogany as well as a 48" flat screen hanging where undoubtedly there had been a chandelier, the screen facing the bed.

But despite all this, our favorite brunette remains huddled in the empty corner, the little cloth there is on her otherwise metallic outfit wrapped around her legs to keep some warmth as she slowly, stubbornly, slips off into an uneasy sleep.

_***POV JUMP TO 3RD***_

All the Hosts sit in one living area, silent as they mull over the events of that afternoon.

Takashi Morinozuka is asleep in a jointed bedroom. He had collapsed after Haruhi had lef,t making Mitskuni cry out once more in surprise and worry.

"I've never heard of a vampire channeling a Slayer's Power..." Tamaki breaks the silence thoughtfully.

"That's because it's never happened before." the Twins supply in unison. "The Slayers and vampires never really cross paths unless the Slayers are on a mission to break up something done by the vampires." they enlighten the group a bit. Tamaki blinks at them, a little surprised. "Really? But don't you think it would have happened?" the tall blonde inquires curiously.

"None of the records say anything about a vampire doing that, let alone a vampire-Slayer relationship." Hikaru and Kaoru speak and shrug in unison.

Before anyone can speak further, one of the three doors open o reveal Mr. Suoh. "The Elders have decided."

_***BACK TO HARUHI!***_

A knocking sound slowly brings Haruhi back into the realm of the living. Faintly, she can hear someone calling her name.

She stands, only to be hit with a strong wave of vertigo. Falling to her knees, she dry heaves a bit before water, blood, and electrolytes pour from her mouth. Her throat stings and her eyes water.

There's a hand on her back, two others holding her now-ridiculously-long hair. Coughing, she sit up, shivering. A hand rubs her lower back soothingly. Haruhi tries to stand, but she wobbles and a matching hand to the one on her back rests lightly on her stomach to keep her steady. "She's icy!" the Slayer hears the Twin vampires state loudly. "And shaking like a leaf!" Tamaki cries from behind her.

"I'm fine." she rasps out, taking a deep breath to gather herself. "Happens every time." she mumbles begrudgingly. Blinking the water from her swimming eyeballs, she looks at the Host Club, not at all phased by her closeness to Takashi. "It's fine."

But Tamaki doesn't believe it. "How can you say that in your condition?! It's like your Power is killing you every time you activate it!" he shouts angrily.

Haruhi merely fixes him with a hard look that says, _"Why do you think I was so against it?"_ But out loud, she says, "And now you know."

"Haruhi," Mr. Suoh intercepts, "the Elders would like to speak with you."

"I'll speak to them alone." she replies as she easily slips from Takashi's hold. She follows Mr. Suoh out, leaving six statues in her room to reflect upon her words.

* * *

"Haruhi Fujioka, Slayer and _Un Mieto_ of Takashi Morinozuka of the prestigious Morinozuka family," the left Elder begins, "we have decided your sentence." the right finishes.

The addressed Slayer raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

"You are to live with the Morinozuka Family for two weeks." the middle Elder states. Haruhi gives no expression, but inside, she's freaking out.

"This will also constitute to absolutely NO Slayer activity." the right one growls in warning. "Besides school, you will have no contact with the outside world." the left hisses almost threateningly.

_'Okay,'_ Haruhi thinks to herself, _'no problem.'_

"And at the end of the trial period, we will decide upon your life." the middle announces gravely.

_'... **Shit**...'_

"Have you any questions?" the left inquires formally.

Sure, she has a lot of questions. Most of which are pushing at the seam of her lips to burst forth. But she only asks, "Can I at least return to my guardian's residence to collect my things?"

They are silent for a moment. "You will be escorted by both Mitskuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka to gather your belongings." the right answers dismissively.

Haruhi bows before turning and walking to the door. Resting her hand on the handle, she looks over her shoulder at the Elders. "Oh, and if you plan to kill me, you better be good at it. Because I've tried most every trick in the book, and I'm still kicking."

* * *

"We will be leaving in a few hours." Mr. Suoh explains as he opens a door to reveal the room she was in before- clean and orderly as if her episode hadn't happened. "The bathroom and closet are full stocked if you fish to freshen up. Dinner will be brought to you shortly." he finishes awkwardly.

Haruhi doesn't meet his eyes. "I-... thank you." she murmurs softly. She can feel him staring at her, but he stays quiet. Haruhi enters the room, closing the door softly.

Sighing, the brunette sits on the edge of the bed. She puts her head in her hands. 'What is wrong with me?' she thinks to herself. Getting no answer, neither mental or physical, she sighs again- heavier- and rises. Haruhi frowns down at her skimpy appearance. Her breasts, usually wrapped in bandages to lessen their hindrance during battle, are bountiful and just..._ out there_. They've been like this far longer than she's comfortable with.

She wanders to the bathroom. As promised, there's a tall stack of fluffy towels and is full of soaps of all scents. "Guess I'll shower." she murmurs. Picking lilac-scented body wash and strawberry-scented shampoo, she walks to the step-in shower.

_***Le Time Skip!***_

Stepping out of the bathroom with a black towel around her body and one encasing her hair, Haruhi finds a large bag from some fast food restaurant on the desk. She ignores it for the time being, though, and walks over to the closet.

It's full of kimonos- her favorite. _'Okay...'_ Despite her fondness of the garb, she shudders at the memory of her last job that she wore a kimono for.

She chooses a kimono of cobalt blue with baby blue accents and hair ornaments. She puts on the silk slowly before arranging her inhumanly long hair in a simple but elegant design. When she finishes, she eats the nuggets, burgers, and fries provided. After that, she applies a little make-up including matching eyeshadow and eyeliner. 'Might as well have a little fun.' she thinks wistfully to herself as she sits on the velvet armchair at the desk to await her escort to fetch her.

_'Should I tell them now that they know Black Angel?'_ she broods to herself._ 'Granted Black Angel is more intimidating, but it would be proper to introduce them to Morgana, yes?'_ Her thoughts have consumed her. _'I can't just **show** them. I live my life by my Oath...'_

So long and so far lost in her contemplation is our favorite brunette that her Slayer senses did not hear the knocking at her door, nor register the body entering her room.

Said person sees her and freezes, taking in her appearance. Takashi Morinozuka now believes he has never seen a more beautiful sight than Haruhi Fujioka, in a full kimono, bathed in moonlight as she waits with a thoughtfully absent look in her distant, brown eyes.

Finally become aware of an outside presence, our Slayer turns so look at her visitor. She blinks in recognition. "Oh. Hi Tak-er, Mori-senpai." she corrects herself, never going out of her calm tone.

"It's time to go, Haruhi." he speaks quietly, not letting the hurt in his heart show at her calling him 'Mori-senpai' rather than, 'Takashi'.

"Okay." she repliesm rising gracefully. Her scent- laced with strawberries and lilacs, makes Takashi's mouth water unbiddingly. But he refrains. He doesn't understand how it happened, but the poor vampire is in love with the *cough* dangerous *cough* human girl. And he would give up his immortal life for her. And don't get him started on that kiss...

It had been full of passion, yet her lips had met his in such a tender, innocent way that he can't help but entertain the idea that she might care for him- just a smidgen.

He escorts her to the front entrance of the castle.

"I-... There's more." she murmurs quietly as they wait for Mitskuni and the others.

"Ah?" he inquires thoughtfully, giving his _Un Mieto_ his attention.

"Er... my Power is, well, halved." Haruhi tries the word, looking at Takashi to see if he understands. But the vampire raises and eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning against the closest wall. "Halved?" he repeats the question.

"Takashi!" the two turn and a blur of blonde lands on Takashi's shoulders. "You look well, Takashi!" the child-like boy pats the taller's head. "Hn." Takashi answers. Then Mitskuni looks at Haruhi. "You too, Haru-chan!" he smiles. The Slayer sweatdrops, but smiles and nods slightly. _'Haru-chan?!'_

The trio make their way outside to the black limo awaiting them. First, Haruhi, then Takashi, then Mitskuni. Once they're all settled, the limo takes off.

Our female Slayer fidgets a bit before deciding to look out the window at the pretty, albeit shaded, scenery outside. It's obviously twilight, if the twinkling stars moving at a turtle-like pace across the sky are anything to go by.

"Don't worry, Haruh-chan! The Morinozuka Dojo is one of the safest places on the planet! Think of it as a vacation!" Mitskuni boasts cheerfully.

Haurhi looks to the blonde, face an unreadable expression, and raises a single eyebrow. "A vacation... And what other places could be as safe?" she asks in a soft tone.

"Well, there's my home; that's the Haninozuka Dojo. And where ever Kyo-chan decides to put his police force." he grins brightly.

She blinks once to show she heard, but her eyes are not there. And wordlessly, she turns back to the window. 'I wonder how Ranka is going to take this...'

* * *

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY DARLING HARUHI AWAY!" Ranka Fujioka, a transy man with long red hair, wails dramatically as he holds onto Haruhi by her waist while the rest of him is splayed out on the floor, tears spouting out like two fountains. The female Slayer, however, looks much the opposite of the tearful man hugging her. In fact, her dark, murderous aura left leaves a lot to be desired- mainly the leaving of her and the vampires.

"It's okay, Ranka-san! We'll protect Haruhi with our lives!" Hani-senpai declares valiantly.

The retired male Slayer (it's obvious by the tattoo on his right pectoral that you can't see right now) looks over at the short blonde with tears still streaming from his eyes. "P-promise?" he sniffs childishly.

"I promise!" he vows with an assuring smile.

Ranka sniffs loudly. "O-okay." he murmurs, releasing his "daughter". "And I'll hold you to your word, vampires." the Slayer eyes them both with a hard glare.

"Get over yourself, Dad." Haruhi mumbles as she steps to her senpais' side. She only has three large boxes stacked on top of each other.

They're gone and Takashi has them. He blinks at her. "A lot of weight for three boxes." he comments casually. To this, Haurhi shrugs. "I'm a tight packer." she answers his unspoken question. Ranka nods in confirmation.

With the goodbyes done at last, the three make their way back to the limo._ 'I am so not making it to where ever we're going.'_ Haruhi thinks to herself with melancholy.

Sure enough, as soon as she settles in the limo and it takes off, she is lulled into a fitful sleep. Her head rests on Takashi's shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, I confess: I have the next three or so chapters written out. I just finally got a new laptop so I can put everything in. It just gets a little boring retyping everything I've written because half the time I'm like, "WHAT THE HELL WAS I SMOKING?!" (although I've never smoked anything illegal) So, yeah...**

**Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this, but "Un Mieto" is roughly translated into something like "Destined One" in Japanese. It's been awhile since I looked it up.**


	8. Princess

Enjoy!

* * *

Our favorite heroine comes to gradually, instantly aware of her unfamiliar surroundings even without cracking her eyes open. She reaches her mind out slowly and only runs into four unreadable minds- two at what seem like her front door and two at her back. At least, that's what it feels like, and she's never been wrong before.

_'Oh, right, Saturday.'_ she thinks to herself when the thought of what time it is and why she isn't in school crosses her mind.

Finally, she just opens her chocolate brown eyes. Sitting up, Haruhi looks around to see that the room she's in must be a part of a Japanese feudal palace of dojo. Probably the latter. Her three boxes are in a corner of the room, which is pretty big for such a scant amount of things.

She changes from her sleeping gown (she blushes at the thought of Takashi changing her) into a deep red kimono with stormy grey clouds skimming across the silken fabric and matching grey hair ornaments. When she's finished, she slides open one of the doors the she feels two presences on the other side of. Sure enough, two very buff men in black gi's with gold belts stand on either side of the sliding door. "Um,what...?" Haruhi is totally confused!

The one on her right turns and bows at the waist to her respectfully. "Princess Haruhi, we have been asked to guard and escort you to the training grounds." he speaks formally. Then the left bows and speaks, "Please follow us, Princess."

So wordlessly, she follows the two. She feels two more fall into step behind her, but doesn't show any disturbance by it.

They step outside into a large, clean clearing. About fifteen feet from them is an eight-foot hedge wall with white roses.

Their little group walks along a wide, white-earthen trail. Every now and then, they'll pass an individual or small group who will stop and bow while respectfully pronouncing, "Princess." before carrying on.

They come across a large pond as they walk and Haruhi can't help but stop and stare. Her escorts stop as well, not saying anything.

She crouches down and barely lets the tips of her fingers break the surface, the clean smell of clear water- 'And nyriads' -tells her everything she needs to know. She stands, retracting her hand and shaking it dry. Almost as one, they turn and continue on their way.

After a while, she can hear the faint sound of cheering before it dies off. Another ten minutes and they come around a wide, gradual bend just as the cheering erupts from the building in front of them. "Is there a tournament?" Haruhi inquires curiously. "Yes, Princess. But Prince Takashi is not attending. We are to take you to the private training grounds." one of them men, a guy with crazy fire-red hair, explains for her. Haruhi blanches in her mind._ 'Princess? Prince? Private training grounds?!'_

Sure enough; the more they walk, the less people they see.

Haruhi hears it before it's even close, ducking as an arrow whizzes past where her head had been moments ago.

"Heheh. Sorry 'bout that." a slick-looking man appears with a stained quiver on his back and a worn, dirty bow in his hands. Three more shady guys slink out of the shadows to flank him. "We heard that there was a human girl here and thought we'd take care of her." the first explains with a slight hiss. His friends chuckles with dark humor.

"You will be punished for your trespassing. There is no human here." Haruhi is surprised that those words came from her own mouth in such a calm yet slightly disgusted manner. She reaches out mentally to find the four men's minds completely empty and unresponsive, like they're... dead. She's dealt with this on several jobs before._ 'Shit! Ghouls!'_ With that in mind, she turns and sprint the way they were heading. _'How could they have hidden their scent so well that even those guards couldn't tell them from human?!'_ she yells at herself mentally, searching frantically for an answer. 'Who ever did this is extremely powerful.'

The sounds of fighting behind her make her stop and look back. One of the ghouls is just coming into view. He no longer holds his disguise, his shambling body grotesque in its green and gray, decaying reality.

She kneels on her left knee, her hands in front of her, palms toward the ghoul so her thumbs and index fingers make a triangle. Her Power activates, the eyes glowing the same purple as before. _"I call upon the Fires of Creation!"_ she shouts. At the words, a single torrent of blue fire erupts from her hands, scooting her entire locked body back just an inch. The flames swallow the ghoul on contact, it's howls and screams of agony carrying over the roar of the fire.

As the fire ceases from her hands but continues to burn the body, Haruhi stands and slowly approaches the charring mess. _"Blessed is one who shows no wrong. Damned are the fools who follow the blessed. For as I walk through the shadow of the Valley of Death, I shall fear no evil. For I am the biggest, baddest motherfucker in the Valley*****."_ Her voice is calm, melodic, like a Faery.

As the last word leaves her lips, the fire dies to reveal almost everyone in the dojo on the other side. "It's a Slayer!" one woman shouts. "Get her!" a male howls. But before they can move, Haruhi lets loose her 'Morgana' wings that are a pale rainbow gossamer with faint golden sparkles. The delicate veins in the wings shine silver and her ears are pointed.

"Haruhi." the Slayer turns around to see Takashi, a boy who looks very similar to Takashi, and a man who resembles them both. _"Takashi?"_ Haruhi raises an eyebrow before stepping out from between the trio and the rest of the dojo's occupants, putting up her mental defenses as she does so.

"What happened here?!" demands the eldest man, obviously Takashi's father. The others look nervous, since they themselves aren't sure, so Haruhi speaks up. _"Ghouls, Sir."_ she answers him calmly. It's almost like she's singing, her voice like chimes in a gentle wind. "Ghouls?" the man growls, looking at the small pile of ashes left in the middle of the path. "How did ghouls get into my dojo?!" he roars angrily. Did Haruhi mention that Lord Morinozuka is slightly taller than Takashi, and almost twice as buff? Yeah,** _angry_ **vampire.

_"The only thing I can concede is that it was one of very powerful necromancy. No one here is that strong."_ Haruhi answer nonchalantly, leaning her back against the nearest tree in her mulling._ "Even I do not raise the dead... And no doubt there will be another attack..."_ she mutters, deep in thought. A slight tickling at the edge of her mind makes her shove forcefully, unexpectedly, against the feeling. Instead of Takashi doing anything, the brother stumbles back a few steps at the force of the push. He looks at Haruhi, wide-eyed in shock, but says nothing.

"Lock down the gates! Everyone, to your buildings! Now!" Lord Morinozuka barks. Immediately, people begin to move. Haruhi takes a deep breath and deactivates her Power.

"Princess! Princess!" a tiny female voice catches the Slayer's attention. She turns around to see a ball of pink light hovering a foot away from her face. The brunette blinks at the light. "Who are you?" she asks quietly, instinctively holding her hand out, palm up.

The ball lands on her outstretched hand, the light fading enough to see a tiny girl with golden blonde pigtails that are slightly curled on the end, teal eyes, and a puffy, baby pink dress with tiny pink shoes. "I am Sweetblossom, my Princess." the tiny girl curtsies deeply. "I have come to escort you to your Mother." she announces proudly.

"Haruhi, who are you talking to?" Takashi inquires. Blinking, the brunette looks at him. "Oh. Nothing." she answers flatly. She moves to Takashi's side and they, plus Takashi's brother, follow Lord Morinozuka.

The little faery sits on Haruhi's shoulder. "The vampires cannot see me, Princess." she answers the unspoken question in Haruhi's mind. "We cannot be seen unless we either want them to or bless them with the Sight to see us." she explains casually.

"Yes, I'm aware." the Slayer responds absently because yes, Haruhi had had to study such things at some point.

The three men look at the Slayer questioningly. Haruhi merely ignores them.

"In here." Lord Morinozuka orders as they come across the first closest building. Haruhi is ushered in with Takashi close to her side. The other students eye her warily, but the Slayer is focused on something else, like she's listening to something no one else can hear.

"I was in the area when I felt you use Creation's Fire, Princess." Sweetblossom chatters. "Her Majesty felt it from her throne! And then she told me to find you and escort you to her." the faery grins happily.

Haruhi sits on Takashi's right on the matted ground, unconsciously leaning against the vampire comfortably as she stares thoughtfully at her lap, which is where Sweetblossom is.

"And then the cat missed the branch and fell right into the mud!" the little creature giggles mischievously. The Slayer gives a small smile, unaware of the analyzing glares of the other students.

_**'Haruhi?'**_ she hears Takashi in her mind. _'Yes?'_ the Slayer thinks back to him.**_ 'Who are you talking to?'_** he inquires._ 'A faery who found me.'_ she replies nonchalantly.

_**'A faery? How'd it get in?'**_ he asks, slightly wary. Haruhi turns to him and gives a reassuring smile. _'Apparently with the help of the Faery Queen. Don't worry- necromancy is impossible among Fae.'_ she assures him, sending a little bit of warmth and calmness to him through their connection.

"Princess? When are we going to see Her Majesty? She was very adamant on me bringing you to her." Sweetblossom asks uncertainly.

"Two weeks." Haruhi answers the winged creature quietly. Sweetblossom gasps. "Two weeks?! Her Majesty isn't going to like that!" the tiny faery frets. Despite this, Haruhi can feel Takashi's curious gaze.

"Takashi." said son's father calls him. Haruhi immediately shifts her weight so he can get up. It's almost like he hesitates before standing and approaching his father.

Haruhi brings Sweetblossom closer to her face. "Um, Sweetblossom, can you 'bless' Takashi so he can see you?" she whispers almost soundlessly.

The faery shakes her head. "I'm not strong enough, Princess. But you are." she answers out loud. Haruhi nods lowly, unconvinced. "And how would I do that?" she asks in the same whisper.

"You place your hands on the sides of his head," she begins, grabbing an imaginary head in front of her, "and say,_ 'I bless you in the name of the Fae.'_ Then you kiss the right eyelid," Sweetblossom makes the motion, " and say,_ 'Guardians of the Realm',_" then kiss the left eyelid and say, _'Powers that be,'_ after that you have to kiss his lips and say,_ 'By the powers of the Faery, I have blessed thee'_!" she acts out the rest of it. "And that's all!" she cheers happily. Again, Haruhi gives that slow nod. "But I'm not Fae. How could I do that?" the Slayer asks, still using the whisper.

But the girl merely giggles, making a jingling bell sound, before flying off.

"Haruhi." the brunette looks up at Takashi. "I'll be back shortly." he speaks softly. She gives a small frown at that. "Let me come." she asks quietly. To this, Takashi shakes his head. "Father's worried it's the Slayers trying to come for you." he explains in a low voice.

Abruptly, she stands. "Those ghouls were probably the work of a powerful demon." she murmurs to him before reaching up and covering his eyes with her right hand. Her left and takes Takashi's right and holds it flat over her heart. **"Damned is the one cursed with the Sight of Hell. Tainted are the eyes of this innocent. May the blood and fires of Hell bathe you in chaos."** she speaks in a language that sounds like a bunch of hissing and growling.** "Cursed are you by the demon's deed."** Takashi gives a sharp intake of breath and Haruhi releases her hold on him. She takes a step back. "That should help." she speaks softly, unable to meet his eyes. Inside, she's ashamed that she did that to Takashi- the one who's always been a silent support from the moment he saved her from the mermaids. "Thank you." he speaks in the same soft tone before he leaves with his brother and father. 'No, you shouldn't be thanking me. You should hate me for that.' she thinks to herself with melancholy.

"Hey Slayer!" a male voice gets Haruhi to turn around after Takashi and the others have left. A very large, very buff man with his black hair in a crew cut and wearing a white gi is glaring at her with a mix of hatred and animosity in his glowing her eyes.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he proclaims. Haruhi blinks twice before spreading her feet apart a little bit, a sinister smirk flitting across her face. "Sure." she sighs in anticipation. "Maybe it'll pass the time. I won't even activate my Power- to give you a fighting chance." she speaks sweetly. The man's jaw clenches at her lax aura. "Prepare yourself!" he roars angrily before charging.

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka had an inkling of what had happened when Haruhi covered his eyes and spoken in Devil's Tongue. For one, her could see through the human disguises of the perpetrators._ 'Did she really say ghouls?!'_ he thinks to himself as he smashes in another deformed face.

The creatures he and his own are fighting are more twisted and horrid than the ghouls on would think of; skin grey and baggy that looks like it's sagging off the bone, red eyes, sharp teeth, and a bunch of screeching and wailing. It's almost like these bodies are half-made! Or at least like they were dipped in a high-corrosive acid. Granted, he still doesn't understand these creatures' mumbles. Or Haruhi's words in Devil's Tongue, for that matter.

His brother and father are unphased by the obscenity._ 'Can they even see it?'_ he wonders as he continues to fight.

_"Creation's Fire!"_ a familiar voice shouts from behind him. Blue fire pours from over his head to consume the shambling bodies in front of him. And then she's beside him, sparkling butterfly wings out, fighting smoothly in sync with him.

_"Sparkling Rain!"_ she cries to the sky. At that, harsh, pointed slivers of crystal begin falling from the heavens, piercing, purifying, and dissolving the ghoulish enemies into oblivion.

They continue, those four. Every now and then, Haruhi will call upon one of the two aforementioned powers, _"Dancing Earth!"_, and_ "Singing Wind!"_ It's like they're battling an army of undead- with how many keep appearing again and again.

At some point, one gets close enough to see Haruhi's face. It stops and looks at her before hissing something. The female Slayer stiffens for a split second before roundhouse kicking the creature's head off.

_"This is ridiculous!"_ she growls through grit teeth. Takashi watches as the butterfly wings fade to be replaced with the black, feathered wings.** "Open! Gates of Hell!"** her Black Angel voice commands. The ground begins to open beneath them, splitting the Earth into a giant pit with a faint, ominous red glow deep within. The ghouls begins to fall into the crack or are dragged in by an unseen force.

Within moments, all of the ghouls are gone and the ground is whole once more.

Haruhi lands by Takashi, her Power deactivating. "I've never seen so many at once." she murmurs. Takashi looks at the Slayer, his eyes asking her to continue.

She understands. "Well, it was after I knocked out that guy that I remembered ghouls move in groups-hordes, as we call 'em, though that's technically zombies... Anyway, I realized that since the first three were pretty smart and well-hidden, it might be a trap. There could have been more powerful creatures and despite your new Sight, you might not, well, know what it was. So I figured I'd come help." she shrugs before doubling over and puking up blood. She promptly faints from the force and harshness of it.

Takashi catches her quickly, a small pang of fear shooting through his core. Her heart still beats, to which he gives the smallest sigh of relief.

Lord Morinozuka watches his son lift the human girl into a bridal hold. Even in her sleep, she curls into his body. Lord Morinozuka knows that his son is helplessly in love with the girl and respects that. Since Takashi and Satoshi's mother is his own _Un Mieto_.

"Let's take her to the house." Takashi's father speaks. The younger vampire merely nods and follows the elder, knowing that he won't be at ease until Haruhi opens her eyes again.

In Haruhi's room, both Takashi and Lord Morinozuka sit in silence.

"She seems fond of you." Lord Morinozuka comments casually.

"Hn." is the answering reply.

"Do you intend to wed her?"

A nod.

"Are you to change her?"

A nod with a, "Hn."

"And if she refuses?" Lord Morinozuka asks carefully.

"She won't." the son answers surely.

"Ah." the father replies.

There are a few minutes of silence before Lord MOrinozuka rises. "I'll have tea brought." he speaks as he heads for the door.

Takashi spares a glance to his father's retreating figure. At the moment where the door slides shut, a flash of pink whizzes by in the corner of his eye. He turns his head to scan the room and cannot find anything pink. Was it just a play of light?

Unbeknownst to the vampire, Sweetblossom sits between Haruhi's breasts, looking worriedly down at the long-lost princess.

* * *

*** I changed the original, I know, but it fit for what I needed! If you don't like it, too bad- this world doesn't revolve around you and your insecurities.**


	9. Ex-Slayer

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Haruhi gradually comes into consciousness, aware that there are two other life forces in her room.

She also becomes aware of the giant headache gradually growing in her skull. _'Seems like I've been getting a lot of those lately...'_

"Haruhi." The Slayer's eyes blink open and focus on Takashi. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a questions bubbles up to her lips. "How could your brother almost get into my mind?"

Takashi blinks once. "Satoshi's always bee a gifted prodigy in the ways of telepathy and telekinesis. I wouldn't be surprised if he succeeded." the vampire explains calmly.

"He didn't, but he was close." she explains.

They lapse into a comfortable silence. Haruhi is just starting to drift off to sleep again when Takashi speaks, "The Slayers are looking everywhere for you."

Haurhi sighs. "Yeah, they're protective-no, more like possessive- like that." she replies begrudgingly.

Takashi raises an eyebrow. "You say 'they', not 'we'?" he inquires, openly curious.

She sits up ignoring Sweetblossom's worried fluttering. "I've always known I was different from the other Slayers. I'm more like a trump card they can send out whenever they fancy with a guarantee they'll win. I'm the Ace up their sleeve, not really a part of the deck." she murmrus softly, looking down at her hands. "I've watched my comrades come into this world, and die from either old age or in battle. I've midwifed more Slayers than I care to count, fought with them, and sung at their funeral pyres. Yeah, I say 'they' and not 'we'."

Takashi takes a minute to absorb her words. "How old are you, Haruhi?" he asks quietly.

The Slayer gives a dry chuckle before turning to meet his coal-grey gaze. "To the world, I'm sixteen. But in fact, I'm two hundred and forty-nine years old." she gives a wry smile.

The vampire blinks once. "Then what are you?" he asks calmly.

Haruhi shrugs. "As far as I know, I'm human. I've been with the Society since I was born, or so I'm told. I found it hard to believe since I have this tattoo," she pulls the kimono away from her chest just enough to reveal a tribal ring of fire with a butterfly in the middle just over her heart, "and no one else does. I was told it was because I was the last of the House of Summerwood, but then that would make me a Head and I would have been on the Council." she shrugs again, pulling the kimono back around her.

Takashi hides expertly how much that show of skin phased him. "And this new Sight? How can I see the horrors for what they are? How do you know Devil's Tongue?" he inquires in his normal, calm deep tone.

Haruhi shrugs again, never really having to explain any of this before. "I've known it since I could speak. I was roughly thirty years or so- I looked four." she explains. "Demon Sight might be traumatizing, but it's very helpful in finding my enemy's weakness. It'll... take some time to get use to." she smiles weakly.

There's a knock at the door and the pair looks over as it slides open to reveal Lord Morinozuka, Mitskuni, and a large man that Haruhi immediately recognizes as Lord Haninozuka, whom she had been assigned to guard at a world summit of non-human and human leaders around the globe just a few summers ago.

"Nice to see you again, Fujioka." Lord Haninozuka nods to the girl. She bows her head in greeting. "A pleasure as always, Lord Haninozuka." she greets him familiarly.

The three newcomers sit on either side of Haruhi's bed; Takashi and Lord Morinozuka on her left and Mitskuni and Lord Haninozuka on her right.

"We've been brought up to date, Fujioka. But my question is; are you sure you're human?" Lord Haninozuka asks right off the bat. But it's almost like her words are hammering at her head.

"As sure as there is a faery tugging at your shoulder, Han." she replies with one eyebrow arched. And though she's the only one who can see it, Sweetblossom is, indeed, tugging at Lord Haninozuka's sleeve insistently.

The vampires blink, but don't question her assurance, no matter how blasphemous it sounds. If monsters were legends to humans, Demons, Abgels, and Fae are like myths to monsters (even though, in this story, monsters are the descendants of demons).

"Haru-chan, where did you learn Devil's Tongue?" Mitskuni inquires curiously, although in his 'Dark Hunni' demeanor.

"Mm... Back when I was young...-er, I had gotten away from the house where I was staying. At some point, I had stumbled across a clearing full of celebrating demons. They had stilled, sure that I was a human child who couldn't see them. But when I approached them, babbling in a baby-ish version of their language, they took to me and taught me me how to properly speak. But Takashi is the only one of two people I have ever Cursed, and teh only one alive." she explains, looking down at her hand in her lap.

"And your Power, Fujioka. We all saw the raven wings at the Hearing. Why were they different this time?" Lord Morinozuka questions. Almost immediately, Haruhi's mouth closes. It's so hard, giving out Slayer secrets. But if this trial goes over fine and the Society figures out what she's said, they'll execute her on the spot and continue until she's finally dead.

_'...But it's impossible to kill me. That doesn't mean they won't torture me for a few decades...'_ Oh, the inner turmoil is killing her head!

"B-... before I answer that..." she begins, "I need to know if I will ever return to the Slayer Society."

There's a moment of silence before Lord Haninozuka answers. "You will not be going back there, Haruhi."

_'So they were going to kill me anyway.'_ Assured, the now ex-Slayer takes a deep, shaky breath. "I, uh... my Power is... divided. The Slayers call them 'Black Ange' and 'Morgana'. With Black Angel, I basically have demonic powers. With Morgana, I have poer over the elements, much like a Faery." she looks up at them. "But apparently, both demons and faeries have claimed me." she speaks in a dark tone.

"How so, Haruhi?" Mitskuni inquires curiously.

Our favorite heroine frowns as she says, "They both call me Princess."


	10. Cursed

**Enjoy!**

**Key:**

**"Devil's Tongue"**

"Normal Speech"

_'Haruhi's Thoughts'_

* * *

"Are you sure they weren't trying to provoke you, Haruhi?" Lord Morinozuka asks cautiously.

Haruhi shakes her head. "Sweetblossom here told me she was ordered to bring me to the Faery Queen." The pink Fae nods in confirmation. Though, of course, the vampires can't see her.

"So is it possible those... _things_ from before were here for you?" Lord Morinozuka continues is questions.

"It's possible, considering one of the ghouls called me 'Princess' as well." the ex-Slayer muses thoughtfully.

"And are you sure what you fought were ghouls?" Lord Haninozuka demands.

Instead, Haruhi turns to Takashi. "You see them, don't you? Their true selves." she speaks softly, gesturing to the two Lords and Mitskuni. Wordlessly, Takashi nods and with that, Haruhi turns back to the others. "It's hard to explain if you can't see it. And I'm not sure how much of your own ancestry you know so I'm at a stand still." she holds up her hands in a helpless gesture, her face mimicking her movement.

"Then I believe it is time we start explaining ourselves." Lord Haninozuka rumbles, rising slowly. The other vampires do so as well and Haruhi tries,but her knees buckle under her. In an instant, she is in Takashi's arms bridal style. Wordlessly, everyone follows the two Lords.

On and on through so many twists and turns and Haruhi begins to think that this is just impossible to have such a damn big labyrinth in one mansion, no matter how big.

They descend a long set of stairs that stop the hall very suddenly. The walls quickly change into dark stone. There's a damp chill that seems to eminate from them.

After another five minutes or so, they come to the bottom and are greeted by a set of heavy double doors of solid iron. It makes the skin on Haruhi's body prickle uncomfortably. At this point, Takashi sets her on her feet gently, keeping close to her left should she need help. Mitskuni is on her other side.

Lord Morinozuka slowly opens one of the doors and Lord Haninozuka walks in. the three youngsters (younger than the Lords, at least) follow.

Inside is full of objects and knicknacks. Swords, jars, chests, armor sets, crowns, books, scrolls, clothes- all of these things strewn across the large vault of a room. The light comes from the simple chandeliers hanging here and there. It's such a medieval feel that Haruhi's heart clenches at it's beauty, despite the headache coming back.

"These are only a small percent of our archives that contribute to our history, most more currently acquired, but nonetheless dating back to Vladmir Dracul- Count Dracula." Lord Haninozuka speaks in a voice with an emotion no one can place.

Haurhi gives a small smile. "Ah, Vlad. The deca-great-grandson of Satan himself by his fifth son, Agnus. He was the first of the "vampire" species, yes, but he was half demon, half night-fae, which is why he couldn't be in sunlight. It wasn't until the concept of breeding with dryads brought about our more sun-resistant fanged ones." she seaks in a soft tone, gently running her hand over a sword of a black blade with very faint red lines veining over it. Her smile grows bigger. "It's been a while, Barazu." she appears to greet the sword. And as if responding to her words, the double-edged bastard sword's veins begin glowing a brilliant red and the sword hums loudly, vibrating slightly.

The ex-Slayer lets out a small, amused laugh. "Still craving my blood, I see. Was my head not enough?" she giggles as she moves away from the glowing and thrumming weapon to face the vampires. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had pictures of me or I knew half the things in here." she shrugs, dismissing their questioning looks.

"Hey, Haru-chan, can you Curse me too?" Mitskuni asks suddenly, surprising the Slayer, who blinks. "Erm... I _can_, but it's much more consequential..." she begins hesitantly.

"Yay~!" he cheers happily, bouncing up and down. "Try it Haru-chan! Go ahead!" he demands with a smile on his face, but it's a command all the same. The ex-Slayer hesitates, glancing at Lord Haninozuka to see if he objects. Finding no resistance, Haruhi kneels in front of Mitskuni. Her right hand covers his eyes, her left hand holding his right one over her heart. Haruhi feels the fire flare within her.** "Damned is the one Cursed with the Sight of Hell. Tainted are the eyes of this innocent. May the blood and fires of Hell bathe him in chaos. Cursed are you by the demon's deed."** At the last word, Mitskuni gives a sharp gasp and a small jolt. Haruhi stands and takes a few steps back. "It's going to take time to adjust." she murmurs quietly. Takashi is at her side in an instant. The analyzing way he's looking at her is making the ex-Slayer irritated. "What is it?" she asks rather calmly.

"I couldn't understand what you said." he comments his observation out loud.

"That's because I didn't Curse you with Speech, just Sight." she explains flatly.

"Whoa! So cool!" Mitskuni cries, drawing their attention as he studies the two Lords. "Is this really how you see things, Haru-chan?" he inquires in child-like wonder. Haruhi forces a small smile. "Basically." she answers.

"It seems they will not be the only ones you give this ability to." Lord Haninozuka rumbles. Haruhi looks over at the, confused. "I don't understand." she states.

"We would like you to... Curse the rest of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families." Lord Morinozuka elaborates.

Haruhi frowns. "As I was trying to say earlier, there are consequences. To Curse one is to Curse all. Everyone I Curse will pass the Curse o their descendants until the end of time."

"We're prepared to take that risk." Lord Haninozuka affirms, leaving no room to argue. Taking a hesitant breath, the ex-Slayer nods her reluctant agreement. _'I hope they know the extent of what they're getting into.'_ she thinks to herself through her pounding headache.

_~ Le Time Skip! ~_

Haruhi Fujioka awakens Sunday morning, after spending all of Saturday giving the Curse, with a frown and an empty stomach. Of course, she gone longer without food, but she's never really get use to that sharp pang.

Her door slides open to reveal Takashi with a wooden tray of food. She raises an eyebrow, sitting up as he sits by her bed. Now that she actually looks at it, it's a pretty big bed that has white bedding with cherry blossoms on it.

Wordlessly, he sets the tray over her lap, not speaking until she's almost done with the food. "Are you still tired?"

"No," she answers in the smallest of sighs, "I'm not. I've had worse, remember." Immediately, Haruhi regrets saying that. It was so easy to put people off at the Society when she said things like that. But now she only feels guilty as she catches the subtle way Takashi's hands and jaw clench.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes softly. "I don't usually have people make conversation with me. And when they do, it's usually for something stupid, so I've come to just brush everyone off like that." she explains, keeping her quiet tone.

"So you're alone all the time." he states quietly. To this, she nods. "Yeah." she murmurs. "I've always been alone."

In an instant, he's holding her in his arms, which are wrapped around her protectively. "Wha-er... Takashi...?" she tries to find her words, but fails. Haruhi relaxes against him comfortably, a foreign feeling of safety and love coming over her. The ex-Slayer finds that, after feeling this for the first time, she kinda like it, and overall like the man making her feel this way. Her eyes widen as she realizes the she, Haruhi Fujioka, the immortal lone wolf Slayer of ultimate destruction, has fallen in love with the vampire noble Takashi Morinozuka.

Sensing her change in thoughts, Takashi tries to gently coax his way in. But Haruhi, with her fast Slayer reflexes, pushes him away just a gently, but with more force.

They stay that way for a long while, just enjoying each other's presence in silence. 'Now or never.'

"I, er...you know the Curse isn't whole." she speaks softly. "Hn?" he inquires, waiting for her to continue.

"You can't understand the Speech. What Igave you and your entire family is more commonly known as the Minor Curse. The... full Demon's Curse requires demon blood." she gets right to the point.

"Ah."

Silence.

The Haruhi can't stand it- she has to know. "Don't move." she orders, the only warning before she's squirming around to straddle his hips, facing him. Their eyes lock, not breaking until she bites her own wrist, the crimson liquid on her lips drawing the vampire's attention as the smell overwhelms his senses. He steels himself, using all his willpower not to attack her.

"Close your eyes." she speaks calmly, unknowingly brushing her warm, bloodied breath against his face and adding to the strain. The vampire obeys, the scent heavenly and tempestuous.

She presses her right middle finger to her bleeding left wrist. She dabs the blood-covered digit on his left eyelid. **"King of Hell, dark, and gloom,"** she dabs his right eyelid, **"take from the vessel all that's good."** She sucks on her wrist slightly, grimacing at the coppery-vanilla taste of her blood. Haruhi then leans forward and kisses him, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

And poor Takashi looses it.

The ex-Slayer finds herself on her back, their lips still connected. He ravages her mouth, exploring every soft crevice, taking that sinfully sweet nectar that reminds Takashi vaguely of a vanilla macchiato, only much, _much_ better.

When there is no more blood left in her mouth, he pulls away, eyes glowing a brilliant crimson. Haruhi finds her heartbeat speeding up, but it's not from fear. No, she's filled with excitement.

**"Now you are of Satan's brood."** she hisses breathlessly.

At that, Takashi throws back his head and roars in pain, a kind he's never felt before. As he falls onto his side, it feels like his insides are shredding themselves in slow-motion while continuously dousing themselves in acid and then adding a little shock therapy to making things even better! (sarcasm)

"Takashi!" Mitskuni cries as he and the Lords appear. Lord Morinozuka pulls his son away from Haruhi, who's watching Takashi sadly. "What did you do, Haruhi?" Lord Haninozuka demands.

She looks up at him, her large brown eyes full of regret and self-loathing. But before she an say anything, she feels the shift in the air. By the way the others stiffen, she knows they feel it to. They all have the Minor Curse, after all.

The vampires look at Takashi and are shocked still. Haruhi looks at him and knows that they see it- the changing of Takashi's true form. It's larger now, darker, and more fierce, complete with a giant set of ram's horns. **"Now you are of Satan's brood."** she hisses once more, completing the ritual. **"Welcome, Brother of the Damned."**

Takashi raises his head to look at her and stops. "Haruhi." he breathes.

But Lord Morinozuka cuts him off. "We need to get them to the Otori hospital." he speaks firmly. And just like that, Takashi and Haruhi are whisked away.

_'So that proves it... I'm at least part demons...'_ Haruhi thinks to herself, her mood becoming grimmer as an unspeakable sense of foreboding- like they shouldn't leave the dojo just yet- settles in the pit of her stomach.


	11. Little Sister

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Key:**_

**"Black Angel"**

**"Devil's Tongue"**

_**'Takashi to Haruhi'**_

_'Haruhi's Thoughts'_

* * *

"His vitals are fine, all of him is fine." Kyoya informs the Lords, Mitskuni, and Haruhi, who has her wrist bandaged. "But what was so important that you rushed him here?" the vampire with the glasses asks in slight confusion.

The Lords turn to Haruhi, who immediately turns to Kyoya. "I gave him the Demon's Curse." she answers calmly.

"That's a powerful spell." twin voices comment from behind her. At the same time, two arms link with hers. "So was it the minor one, or the full?" the Hitachiin Twins inquire in unison.

"Full." Haruhi answers blankly. This makes the Twins stop and blink. "And where'd you get the demon blood?" Hikaru asks a bit skeptically. "If they _did_ exist, demons wouldn't give away their blood to a human willingly." Kaoru states boredly.

Haruhi gives a wry smirk, holding up her wrist. "Than I guess I must not be full human." she comments dryly.

"Wait..." Kaoru starts, "You gave him _your_ blood?!" Hikaru cries. But before the can say more, they straighten back up, faces becoming impassive. They've been told everything.

"Haruhi," Kyoya speaks, catching the ex-Slayer's attention, "may I run some blood tests? You seem convinced that you were human last time we saw you, and I'm rather curious myself." the spectacle'd vampire gives that creepy_ 'don't-worry-about-the-fact-that-I'm-about-to-stick-you-with-a-needle'_ smile. The heroine only shrugs. "Go ahead." she holds out her arm.

Takashi is by her side immediately, hovering over her while Kyoya collects six vials of blood before disappearing.

"Takashi, your true self changed!" Mitskuni announces in awe as he sits on the other side of Haruhi. "Mm?" the giant inquires.

"It's... so he can blend better into demon society. His aura now comes off as a middle-class demon." the brunette girl explains quietly.

Sweetblossom suddenly zooms in form out of nowhere, crashing into Haruhi's lap. "P-Princess! Run-! _*pant*_ demons-!" The poor faery dissolves into a coughing fit. "Demons?" Haruhi asks aloud softly.

"Excuse me." Everyone looks up t see a nicely dressed, blonde gentleman in a light grey suit. "Are you Miss Haruhi Fujioka?" he asks curiously, his entire demeanor earnest and truthful.

But five of the their party can see through the glamour. Well, Mitskuni and the Lords could see the shimmering embodiment of the disguise (it's that powerful a glamour). Haruhi and Takashi, on the other hand, can actually see the man for the fearsome demon he is.

As Lord Morinozuka shoves the demon down the hall with inhuman strength, Takashi scoops up Haruhi and takes off down the other way like a bullet.

_**'I've never seen such a creature.'** _Takashi comments as he takes the stairs up._** 'Was that truly a demon?'** _he asks, still trying to wrap his head around it all.

_'Unfortunately, yes. And a very high-class one at that.'_ Haruhi answers grimly.

An inhuman shriek makes the girl look down to see the other Hosts battling a horde of undead, Mitskuni jumping his way up to them like a tiny acrobatic prodigy.

Already, Haruhi knows that this attempt to save her is futile. She can smell the fire and blood, can hear the sounds of movement on the building top where they are currently heading. "It's no use-" she begins.

Mitskuni throws open the door and the cousins freeze at the sight before them Haruhi sighs. 'I knew we shouldn't have left the dojo.' She wriggles from Takashi's grasp, moving away from the now fidgety vampires to stand before the hulking figure in front of them. He stands at least twelve feet tall to her five-one, a mass of muscle under bloodred skin. Long, ivory tusks jut from his mouth while curled, black ram's horns grace the crown of his head. He looks every dark a demon of Hell.

**"Just what is your purpose here?"** Haruhi demands. To this, the demon chuckles in amusement. **"Very to-the-point. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, little sister."** The demon gives a small bow.

The ex-Slayer raises an eyebrow. "If you're trying to distract me, it won't work." she speaks in English so Mitskuni can understand.

**"Of course not, little sis."** the demon chuckles again. **"I am Druvel, second son of Lord Satan himself."** he introduces himself formally. **"Three of our brothers, plus me, have been sent here to bring you home, little sister."** he explains in mild amusement.

"Brothers." she repeats in that 'OH SHIT!' tone. And as she says it, three more large figures land on the roof. They vary in shape, but are all about the same in height. They all look down at Haruhi with great interest. **"Sister."** the three murmur in unison.

The door bangs open to reveal the rest of the Hosts and the two Lords. The Hosts see four smartly dressed men very close to Haruhi, while Mitskuni and the Lords see shimmering, wavering forms. "Haruhi!" Tamaki and the Twins cry, rushing to her aid. But Takashi holds up a hand to stop them. They looks at him in confusion for a moment before their eyes flash with realization.

**"So that vampire can see us."** one of the newcomers, a giant man of black scales and skin and giant, dragon-like wings on his back rumbles curiously.

**"It matters not."** another one, thin and deathly pale with platinum blonde hair and onyx black eyes murmurs. He wears a black cloak, the hood pulled back. **"We have found our sister. Our mission is done."** the pale one turns to Haruhi. **"Father will be so pleased to see you, little sister."** He almost sounds warm and welcoming when he says that.

"Haruhi!" a familiar male voice shouts from above. "Aw, fuck." Haruhi mumbles to herself as three more bodies drop from the sky, surrounding her protectively with the weapons up and loaded. "Are you okay, Haru?" Damien asks, not taking his eyes off the strange men.

"I'm fine, Damien." she answers in a sigh.

"Are you hurt?" the boy inquires.

"No." She sounds bored.

"Did they torture you?" Shugo asks gravely.

"No." Another sigh.

"What are these men?" Damien again.

"Demons."

"How many posters are on my bedroom's Eastern wall?"

"None. You don't have a room, you sleep in the study like a moron."

"How old is... wait, _demons?!_" Damien, cries, stopping abruptly to look at Haruhi like she's gone insane.

She gives a small, sad smile. "You let your guard down, baka." she murmurs.

Just as she says that, a large, dark grey blade sprouts from Damien's torso. Though flecks of blood land, on her face, she doesn't bat an eyelash. Just one more comrade gone.

But before she can say anything, Shugo and Riley, a blonde girl who is also a part of Haruhi's old unit, release fire. They just so happen to have silver-tipped arrows and silver bullets.

The fourth demon, who's skin is grey like flint but can obviously morph part of his body into whatever he desires (being that Damien's blood is on his hand), roars in pain as the silver easily slips into his body. The burning pain is agony to any demon as the chemical reaction between silver and demon blood takes off, releasing a fatal poison into the bloodstream.

The vampires quickly jump into action while Haruhi steps away from the violence. The ex-Slayer is angry at the Slayers for interfering and at the vampires for recklessly charging into a battle already won. Changing into her Black Angel for, she hovers about the fight.

**"ENOUGH!"** she yells, using her wings to sens a powerful gust of wind over them. They all have no choice but to stop and prevent themselves from blowing away. They all look up at her.

**"This is ridiculous! You call yourselves nobility, vampires?"** she demands. Hearing soft snickers from the demons, she rounds on them. **"And you four! You're the sons of Satan? How do you think he'd take the news of some of his oldest sons brawling with much lower demons and humans? Act your rank!"** she growls furiously. That almost immediately shuts them up. She glares at each individual before deactivating her Power. Haruhi addresses the demons. **"Now explain why you're here."** she hisses, hoping Takashi is mentally translating for the vampires.

**"As I said, we are here to take you to our Father, little sister."** Druvel speaks once more.

She feels Takashi move to her side, but her face gievs nothing away. Inside, however, she's torn. By all laws of the land, she is under vampire jurisdiction. However, this has nothing to do with such condoning and irrelevant laws on the surface of the Earth. That, and vampires are technically low-class demons.

**"I... I ask that we take Takashi as well. I am his _Un Mieto_."** she explains in a calm, soft tone.

**"Very well, little sister, we shall grant you that."** Druvel nods once.

And before anything else can happen, the two are swept away in a tidal wave of crimson fire.


End file.
